Gundam Seed: Project Angel
by Kaori Fujimori
Summary: In a war between Naturals and Coordinators, can their really be a third side? Plunged back into their past the question is raised as friends are reunited and forced to choose between what they are meant to do and protecting what they love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: GLOMP Hey everyone! Some of you may remember me as Cherry360. Let's just say..I changed my penname ; Anyway I've deleted all my other stories because well..I didn't like them very much...sorry about that. NOW! I have a new an improved story! I'm working on this one with 2 of my best friends! Ichigo and Chie :3

Aki-chan: Uwah I finally posted a chapter! Chie: Hey! Why aren't I in this chapter?  
Ichigo: Don't worry! You show up soon!  
Chie: ...OKAY!   
Aki-chan: Well enjoy the first chapter of _Gundam Seed: Project Angel _chapter 1!  
Ichigo: We do not own Gundam Seed it belongs to it's respectful owners. We just own or OC's and the plot XP

Chapter 1: When the Past Returns

"_The year is Cosmic Era 70. The date is January 24th. Time, 15 hundred hours. Location, L2 nearing L3. We will arrive at the intended destination within 6 hours." _

_The older soldier turned to face his audience of two. Both were young teenage girls, both blond, both with similar builds and facial structures. The one on his left was awake, sky blue eyes sharp and alert recording his every movement. Her companion was half asleep, nodding off and on as her brain saw fit. Oh well, she'd be informed later._

"_Your mission is to steal the mobile suits the Earth Alliance has been secretly developing. You are to remove 2 to secure the others until help arrives. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir! Eh?" the blue eyed girl turned to her companion and shook her awake, "Onee-chan…Onee-chan…"_

"-nee-chan….Onee-chan….Onee-chan!"

Akira Rie rolled over vaguely aware that she was lying in a soft bed and the sunlight was peeking through the curtains, "Hnn…"

"Onee-chan! You're gunna!" Sakura Rie sighed as there was a loud thud, "Fall off the bed….c'mon…" Sakura muttered as she pulled her sister up off the floor, "Remember the mission! We're going out into Heliopolis today!"

Akira rubbed her sleepy eyes as she thought…that's right….her dream…those were their orders…they arrived at Heliopolis last night….

"Can't this wa-wa-waitttt till tomorrow?" Akira asked through a yawn.

"No. It can't. C'mon. Commander-sama said if we're not careful ZAFT or the EA will leave with the gundams. We have to do our best today Onee-chan! Today! Today ! Not tomorrow!"

Sakura marched over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes and stuffed them in her sister's hands and shoved her into the bathroom to take a shower, "Hurry up!"

Akira sighed as the door slammed shut behind her and she began to comply with her sister's wish.

Sakura smiled as she heard the shower turn on. That done she gave herself a final go over in the mirror making sure she looked as good as she could. A yellow t-shirt under a green and white tank top with a green bow on the front and a pair of khaki colored shorts that she had rolled up a bit so they were shorter. Sakura tilted her head to the side as she observed herself critically. Should she wear a spaghetti strapped tank top over the t-shirt instead…? No…no it was fine...and with that decided Sakura took a blue ribbon, which was a very special gift from her friend Kira from Copernicus and began to tie her long waist length blond hair up in a ponytail, singing softly as she did so, "My love my love, please hold me…tightly…lalalalala.."

Securing her ponytail with the ribbon tightly Sakura made her way over to the bathroom door to check on her purple eyed and somehow purple tipped twin, "Ready?"

Slowly the bathroom door swung inwards and out stepped a very displeased Akira dressed in a white and purple t-shirt and a purple skirt, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE ME A SKIRT?"

Sakura smiled sweetly, innocently clapping her hands together, "Because Onee-chan looks so much cuter then her little sister! And cute girls wear skirts!"

"But-But!" Akira sputtered.

Sensing the resistance Sakura's happy smile slid off her face and she sadly padded over to their suitcases and pulled out a pair of jeans, "Here…even if I'm not the cutest…"

A muscle in Akira's cheek twitched, that face….why does Sakura have to make that adorably sad face. You'd have to be heartless not to give in to it or at least be affected by it, "Ugh…fine….I'll wear the skirt…"

Sakura instantly perked up getting more and excited as the seconds passed, "Really? Really!?"

When Akira nodded twice Sakura gave a cheerful cheer and ran across the room and hugged her sister, "Yay! Onee-chan! I love yo-!" she wished to say more but was forced to stop when a spasm of coughs suddenly overcame her, "S-sorry…"

Akira's eyes softened. Sakura was still ill…she shouldn't even be out here on this mission…but…Koboyashi word is law…

"Don't push yourself ok Sacchan?" The older sister patted the younger's head, "C'mon, let's go outside."

Sakura looked up at her sister, her bright smile having returned with the prospect of exploring outside. Even if it was in a space colony she rarely got to go outside so this was a treat for her, "Kay! We're supposed to get a tour with some university students! They work for Moegenroete the people who made the gundams! But Mum's the word ok?"

Akira nodded imitation her sister by putting her finger to her lips, "Got it!"

Darting quickly over to her backpack on the bed Sakura swung it over her shoulders before dragging Akira over to put their shoes on, once that was done Akira was pulled out the front door. The mission had begun. If all goes well they'd be done and out before ZAFT or the EA knew what hit them.

But things rarely go as planned don't they?

* * *

It was appearing that today would be another normal day for the colony of Heliopolis. The sky was blue as it should be. Inside the park students walked around talking, mingling to and from their classes, some kids played soccer while some just enjoyed the playground or the sunshine. 

A young student, a brunette named Kira Yamato, was seated underneath the cool shade of a wooden pagoda as he worked away typing with one hand something furiously on the laptop seated on his lap, his eyes barely ever leaving the sheaf of papers in his other hand. He was thoroughly absorbed in his work; he probably had long drowned out the sound of the news reports playing in the background of the screen of his computer. He didn't even look up when his green and yellow mechanical bird perched itself on top of the laptop screen and cheerfully chirped its name.

Only when his name was called by a friend did Kira's amethyst eyes look up.

"So here you are! Professor Kato was looking for you."

"Again?" Kira asked his friends Tolle and Miriallia in disbelief.

"He said to drag you over once we find you…" Miriallia said, "What is it now? Does he need your help again with something again?"

"Damn." Kira couldn't help but be annoyed as he placed his laptop onto the table beside him. All this personal attention was starting to be a real pain, "I haven't even completed the one he passed me yesterday…" with a quick glance at the offending project in his hand Kira slumped back again the railings looking like he wished he could take a long nap.

As Kira slumped against the railing his laptop was playing back the sound of a man's voice saying, "Hurry! Hurry! Run!" It seemed the news had resumed.

"Something on the news?" Tolle asked as he made his way over to Kira and his laptop.

"Yeah, about Kaoshiung…" Kira confirmed as he leaned forward and enlarged the window so the news report took up the entire screen.

On screen there was a man speaking into a headset, obviously the reporter. Behind him were buildings and what appeared to be some mobile suits. Perhaps GINNs? It was really too far away to tell clearly without knowing exactly what you were looking for.

"This is Kaoshiung," the reporter reported to the viewers and to his colleagues, "from the view of unit 7 the sounds of the battle are still raging on…"

"Ehhh?" Tolle cried as he watched the scenes unfold on the screen, "If this is from last week Kaoshiung has probably already fallen..."

"Hm." Kira said in noncommittal as he touched the screen of the laptop and it retreated obediently into its proper slot.

"Isn't Kaoshiung pretty close to us? Will we be alright?" Miriallia asked this time.

"You shouldn't worry about that," Tolle reassured her, "Even though they're close by we're a neutral colony. There's no way that Orb would get involved in the war."

"Really?" Miriallia asked, "If that's the case it's ok-"

Whatever else Miriallia and Tolle were discussing were lost to Kira as he fazed out of reality as he watched his pet Torii take to the skies. All this talk about the war…Kaoshiung…and even watching Torii reminded him of his past.

Kaoshiung was not only close to Orb, but to Japan. The place his old friends Sakura and Akira supposedly lived. Were they alright? Was Athrun alright?

Kira's amethyst eyes followed Torii's progress. Athrun made Torii for him, Kira wished Sakura could see Torii…she loved birds so much. What was she doing now…?

"Um…excuse me..."

Kira's eyes refocused as he heard the voice. It was a bit unfamiliar to him. Soft and quiet with a sweet quality….who was this person?

Once Kira's eyes and mind were firmly zeroed in on the present Kira found himself nose to nose with the owner of a pair of bright blue eyes much like the ones he was trying to remember….only…these were upside down.

"AAH…!" Kira cried as he scuttled into the corner away from the eyes.

The owner righted herself by pushing off against the railing she was leaning over, her long blond ponytail falling swiftly back into place as she held a hand in front of her face apologetically, "I'm sorry, so sorry, it always worked for Onee-chan…"

"They're the new potential students the professor wanted us to show around," Tolle offered as way of an explanation as he nodded at the two twins, "Remember?"

The girl with the longer hair bowed, "My name's Sakura Rie," she greeted before straightening up and looking at Kira, "Please to meet you…um…"

Kira quickly regained his posture ignoring the slight twinge in his heart at the familiar name, "Kira. Kira Yamato."

"That's mean Onee-chan." Sakura chided her older sister as she giggled as Kira's lack of coordination at the present time. When the giggling didn't subside Sakura stomped on her sister's foot and that promptly solved the problem.

Sakura then turned back to Kira smiling sweetly inadvertently causing Kira's heart to twinge again slightly, "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Kira-sama. Please treat me kindly."

Kira nodded slowly, "Sure…"

"Eh? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Kira nodded in response and that seemed to satisfy Sakura. Kira couldn't help but wonder though….why did his heart twinge just now? He liked Flay Allster didn't he? But if he did…why was his heart aching like it did around Sakura-chan…his childhood friend? He liked her too…

"Oh, this is my big sister Akira Rie," Sakura said as she turned to introduce her sister but only to discover that her sister was no where to be seen, "Huh? Um…at least she was here…"

Looking around wondering where her sister could've gone she spotted her playing soccer with some younger kids. She forgot about the mission already!

"Ahh! Later! We'll play soccer later!" Sakura cried as she ran over.

"They seem pretty different," Tolle observed, "Hard to believe they're twins ne?"

"Yep," Miriallia agreed, "But…which one is older."

"Well the one with the ponytail kept calling the other "Onee-chan."

"Ahh…well…we might as well go introduce ourselves." Miriallia reasoned as she walked over to the twins, "Hi, I'm Miriallia Haww!"

Sakura turned to look at her and jumped a bit having completely forgotten that their tour guides were nearby, "Eh? Oh! Hello!" she greeted with a bow, "Oi. Don't run away again!"

Akira pouted as Sakura grabbed a fistful of her shirt to prevent her from joining back into the game, "Fine fine."

With a smile Sakura shoved Akira between her and Miriallia being sure to still hold tightly onto her sister's shirt, "This is Onee-chan! She's the one with a lot of energy and is really cute! Hey, introduce yourself Onee-chan!"

Akira tried not to roll her eyes at the "cute" part. As nice as Sakura was her inferiority complex could get annoying at times…if they're twins and Akira's cute then Sakura would be as well. Even Akira could grasp that logic.

"Hello desu, my name is Akira Rie, nice to meet you Miriallia-san." Akira greeted with a smile with Miriallia returned.

"Nice to meet you too."

Sakura looked around her sister and up at her as though she was almost alien like all of a sudden, "Ehhh? You said 'desu'…" deciding it was nothing to worry about Sakura shook it off and glanced casually at her watch and noted the time, "Well, shouldn't we get going? It's bad to be late the first day isn't it?"

"Hai! We'll show you the way." Miriallia offered as Kira rose from his seat and he and Tolle made their way over.

Sakura bowed with a smile, "Thank you very much Miriallia-sama!"

* * *

After a bit of walking the small group managed to make its way into the center of town. Finally they reached their temporary destination. They had arrived at one of the places where you could receive public transport through Heliopolis. The public transport seemed to be automated cars that drove you to your destination. Unfortunately, Akira didn't seem to grasp the concept that the cars drove themselves regardless of how much you wanted to drive. 

"W-wait up for a second!" Sakura cried as she grabbed the back of Akira's shirt digging her heels into he ground in an attempt to stop her sister from running off for the 6th time today. No luck, Akira seemed determined to get to those cars and if Sakura was gunna get dragged along with her so be it.

"Calm down Onee-CHANNN!" Sakura cried as she tripped as Akira finally broke free of her sister grip and darted off leaving Sakura to face plant into the hard pavement, but she was up in a matter of seconds chasing after her sister despite feeling as though her nose was broken, "Onee-chan! Get back here!"

"I'm getting the feeling I'm watching a comedy on TV with these two…" Tolle said as he watched Sakura drag a kicking and screaming Akira out of a car some other people had already started to enter.

Miriallia just giggled, "I think it's cute."

Tolle raised an eyebrow, "Ehhhh? What are you talking about…? How can one running off and the other running after be anything but comical…?"

"It's a girl thing." Miriallia replied simply.

"Girl's sure are weird-OW!"

Miriallia just hmphed and continued to drag Tolle by his ear. Apparently this was punishment.

"It's not like that!"

"You're lying!"

"Come on, 'fess up!"

"Like I said…"

"Ahh?" Kira cried suddenly when he saw who it was. Flay Allster, and her friends!

"Who what where what how?" Sakura cried looking around frantically at Kira's scream.

Flay giggled and turned to look at them, "Oh, Miriallia?"

"Hi!" Miriallia greeted releasing Tolle's ear from her grip.

Flay's friend with the short black hair suddenly glomped the one with the longer brown hair in pigtails, "Hey, Miriallia, you should know right?"

"What?" Miriallia asked.

Flay shook her fist a bit at her friends fed up with this, "Stop it already!"

No luck, her friends continued, "She got a letter from Sai Argyle!"

Kira was surprised and turned to look at Flay, whom appeared to be troubled.

"But she won't tell us anything!" The same girl continued.

Having enough Flay chased them away threatening to hit them, "You two, that's enough!"

Suddenly there attention was diverted to a women and two men whom were standing behind them when the women cleared her throat.

"If you aren't going to get on," she began, "May we go first?"

"Sorry, please do." Tolle said as he and Kira made room for the adults to go through.

As everyone watched the adults leave Flay's friends continued to look expectantly at Flay and were surprised when she screamed "Oh forget it! I'm leaving!" and stormed off to get a car.

"Wait!"

"Wait for us!"

And with that Flay and her two friends got into a car and soon they were gone.

"A letter from Sai Argyle…"

"Eh?" Kira asked as he turned to look at Tolle.

"How surprising for Flay Allster," Tolle continued as he put his hands on Kira's shoulders, "That sounds like a formidable enemy Kira Yamato-kun."

And with that he and a giggling Miriallia went off to get a car while a protesting Kira followed them.

"Eh? An unrequited love?" Sakura asked herself quietly as she finally let go of her sister's t-shirt which she had held onto while watching the scenes unfold. When Akira just gave her a look to say she wasn't sure Sakura shrugged and hurried to catch up to Kira and his friends so they didn't get left behind.

After a fairly pleasant car ride, if you don't count Tolle insisting on telling Flay for Kira that he likes her, they finally arrived at Moegenroete. Kira leaned out of the driver's seat and swiped his card and the metal gate slowly sunk into the ground and they were all admitted inside.

As Sakura looked around not quiet believing that there were military weapons near by she noticed Akira's less then polite glare at the back of Kira's head for taking the driver's seat even if there was no steering wheel.

"Onee-chan…stop it…"

Akira just hmphed and crossed her arms not complying even a bit causing Sakura to sigh and then, much to her disappointment she coughed rather loudly and began embarrassingly digging through her bag for her medicine.

"You okay?" Miriallia asked.

"Oh? Yeah," Sakura reassured her as she swallowed a couple of the pills she had taken out of her bag, "I've always had a weak body so I get sick easily. I'll be ok though, I'm just not use to the air here."

"I see…" Miriallia replied.

"Don't worry about me!" Sakura insisted as she shoved Tolle and Miriallia out of the car, "Hurry! Hurry up! If you're late it's our entire  
fault!"

* * *

"Hello?" Sakura asked shyly as they entered the seemingly empty lab. 

"Hello!" Tolle called out.

"Ahh! Onee-chan!" Sakura cried out suddenly as she raced after her sister and began chasing her around the room frantically, "Don't touch anything!"

"I want to push the pretty buttons!" Akira cried.

"Ah, you're finally here Kira-"Sai began as he came out of a side room but he stopped once he noticed the twins running around, "What's going on?"

"If you push buttons you make things explode!" Sakura insisted as she held her sister back by the waist bending backwards a bit to try and get her even further away from the control panel, "Remember what happened last week? With the TV?"

Looking around the room Tolle noticed a person with blond hair and a hat leaning against the wall and walked over to another friend Kuzzey, "Who's that?" Tolle asked whispering.

"Ah, the professor's guest." was the reply.

"Where's the professor?" asked Kira this time. However no one had the chance to respond as Akira's constant fidgeting against her grip caused Sakura to fall over onto her back Akira on top of her.

"Who are they again?" Sai asked.

"New students apparently…"Tolle said.

"Lively bunch aren't they?" added Miriallia.

"Definitely," Tolle agreed, "They're a bit odd. Where are they from again?"

"Japan!" Sakura shouted from her spot on the floor underneath Akira. Judging from the sound of her muffled voice she was being a bit crushed under her elder sister's weight.

"Ahh…" Tolle said with the air of someone wanting to say "That explains everything."

Suddenly Akira was on her feet with the air of someone getting ready to fight, "Is there a problem with that?"

"A-Ah! No!" Tolle cried hastily waving his hands. Last thing he needed was a fight with the new girl.

"Anyway," Sai said as he pulled a disk out of his pocket and handed it to Kira, "I've been keeping this for you. An appendix I think."

"Ahhh." Kira said in a non-commentary voice as he took the disk.

"What is it? It's probably the work on Moegenroete."

At Sai's words Sakura perked up and scuttle off the floor and over to Kira and peered at the disk over his shoulder. If it had to do with Moegenroete it might have to do with the gundams, "Um….program analysis….right?"

Kira nodded as he played around with the disk a bit not noticing Sakura's blue eyes following the disks progress back-and-forth between his hands, "Not interested."

Sakura giggled mischievously. If HE didn't want it...

"If you don't want to do it I will for ya!" Sakura said as she snatched the disk out of the air over Kira's shoulder.

Seizing the opportunity since Kira was startled Tolle quickly seized Kira in a headlock, "Let's hear about that letter first!"

"Letter?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing!" Kira insisted.

"As if!" Tolle said as he squeezed him tighter.

"Ahh! You're gunna choke him!" Sakura cried dropping the disk in surprise hands cupping her cheeks.

"It's nothing, nothing!" Kira insisted again both to Sai and Sakura.

"Calm down. He's fine." Akira assured her sister.

"U-Um! But! But!" Sakura cried worriedly as she looked between her sister and Kira.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kira reassured the younger Rie as he waved his hand around.

"You sure?" Sakura looked back at him a bit teary eyed from worry, her fisted hands bunched under her chin.

Kira nodded and smiled before he was pulled back tighter into the headlock by Tolle.

"Oii, I think the new girl has a crush on you Kira!" Tolle cried as he gave Kira a nuggie to go along with the headlock.

"EHHH?" Sakura cried turning bright red looking around for an excuse while waving her arms, "N-No! No! It's…It's not like that!"

Unable to find a suitable excuse for why it wasn't like that Sakura gave a wail of embarrassment and hid behind her older sister. Sensing her embarrassment Kira elbowed Tolle a bit as he turned pink a bit from Tolle's statement.

"Quit it! You're embarrassing her!"

"Aw come on!" Tolle pouted a bit at Kira's order, "It's either we find out about that letter or we get a confession out of the new girl!"

"What's this letter about Tolle? Just tell me already." Sai said.

"Stop it already!" Miriallia spoke up finally fed up.

"Stop it! You're choking me!"

"It won't go that way…"

Peeking over Akira's shoulders a blushing Sakura meekly tugged on her sister's sleeve as she whispered hurriedly, "Aki, can't you help Kira-sama? If we don't stop this we'll never get into Moegenroete before they load up the gundams!" and after taking a look at the struggling Kira she lowered her voice even more and added even more meekly, "Pretty please?"

Akira nodded deciding not to point out how much brighter Sakura's face got after looking at Kira. Sneaking over quietly until she was behind Tolle Akira's hands quickly snapped out from her sides and began to nimbly tickle Tolle's sides, whom jumped away letting go of Kira out of surprise.

"Oi…that was a cheap trick…" Tolle said as he rubbed his sides where Akira had tickled him, frowning a bit more when both the twins just gave him identical V for victory signs with their index and middle fingers.

After that incident, the letter was dropped and they began to do their work and such. Sakura and Akira felt right at home for the most part. They almost forgot about the mission until Heliopolis suddenly began to shake.

"E-Earthquake?" Sakura asked as she grabbed onto the table beside Kira.

"Metiorites?" Sai said at the same time which confused Sakura for a moment. Why would he say meteorites…? Then suddenly she had to resist the urge to slap her forehead.

'_We're in space! DUH!_' she thought as she grabbed tightly onto the fallen Akira's arm and pulled her up onto their feet as they began to follow everyone outside to the elevators.

"Onee-chan…I'm scared…" Sakura whispered as the lights began to flicker and the building shook.

Pushing open a door Sai called out to the men evacuating via the stairs, "What's happening?"

"Who knows?" said one man as he hurried on.

The second man was more willing to offer helpful information, "We're being attacked by ZAFT! Mobile suits have entered the colony! You guys should hurry too!"

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, '_We don't have much time! It's already started! If we don't…_'Sakura shook her head to rid it of that rather unsettling thought and began pushing through the crowd of students and down the same hallway as the nameless blond headed down only moments before.

Spotting the twins hurry down the hallway the guest of the professor not far ahead of them Kira hurriedly darted after them, "You guys! Wait!"

"Kira!" Tolle called urgently from the door.

"I'll be right back!" Kira assured him before tearing after the three blonds.

Finally catching up to them in a deserted hallway Kira grabbed onto the arm of the professor's guest to stop him and began speaking to all of them, "What are you doing? They told us to go there!"

"Why did you follow me?" the blond asked angrily, "You should hurry and leave!"

Suddenly a blast occurred in the connecting hallway and the wind it caused blew down the hallway they all stood in knocking the hat off the boy and well…revealing very feminine looking hair. He was actually a she…

"Onna…?" Kira asked surprised.

The boy…erm…girl…narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you think I was until now?"

"No! Well…" Kira began but stopped as the connecting hallway rumbled a bit from another explosion not to far off.

"Forget it!" the girl insisted turning to continue on, "Just go! I have something I must confirm!"

"Go where?" Kira asked, "I can't go back anymore!"

And sure enough the connecting hallway was now blocked with ruble and debris. It was easier to continue forward now. But this fact didn't stop the girl from glaring at the brunette, who began hurriedly looking around for a direction to take off in,

"Err…this way!" he decided as he grabbed onto the blond and Sakura's wrist and pulled them along.

"Let me go you idiot!"

"Kira-sama…"

"If it comes to this, I…"

"It'll be alright," Kira reassured the nameless blond, "We'll be saved."

Once she caught up with the other three Akira took Sakura's wrist away from Kira and hoisted her onto her back in order to carry her piggyback the rest of the way sensing Sakura's health was about to give in and cause problems.

"Thanks Onee-chan." Sakura said gratefully as she took in deep raged breaths to try and slow down her still accelerating heartbeat.

"Your welcome." Akira said as she hurried her pace so it matched Kira's perfectly.

"If we go to the factory there should be a shelter…" Kira told the twins once they caught up.

Akira nodded, "Got it."

Sakura, on the other hand was a bit more apprehensive, '_Should…?_'

Once they exited the long hallway they found themselves on top of a catwalk that overlooked a large, grey colored machine that resembled a human in design.

Sakura gasped, "That's…!"

"A gundam…" Akira finished

Instead of being afraid still Sakura actually grew hopeful at the sight of the gundam, '_This is it…if we take it…they'll be ok! Our friends! Kira-chan! Athrun-kun! They'll be ok!_'

Beside them the blond girl fell to her knees gripping tightly onto the top railing of the catwalk, "Just as I thought…the Earthy army's new mobile weapons….Father you traitor!"

If there was only one thing that would've alerted the battling soldiers down below that they were there other then the blond's reverberating words would've been if they yelled hello down to them. As they were quickly targeted and shot at Kira grabbed the blond's hand and pulled her further down the catwalk, the twins quickly following after dodging the bullets.

"It's no use crying!" Kira yelled, "Just run!"

Running through the factory they soon approached a shelter and Sakura's eyes widened in panic, '_No…if there's enough room…_'

Akira was thinking along the same lines, she had to figure a way to make sure they weren't taken into the shelter…somehow…

"See, there are people taking shelter here too." Kira managed to utter between pants from the sprint as he pushed the intercom button beside the door.

A voice crackled through the intercom, "Is there someone out there?" it asked.

"Yes, friends and I…" Kira panted, "Please open the door!"

The voice was silent for a moment before it spoke again hesitantly, "How many?"

"Four."

The voice was silent before it spoke up again, "We're already full…Shelter 37 is in the left block…can you get there?"

Looking across the expanse of the factory then back behind him at the three girls Kira decided that some of them would have to make it into the shelter. He and Akira could probably make it across to the other side. Sakura definitely wouldn't make the sprint and there was the possibility the third girl could start screaming again.

Making up his mind Kira turned his attention back to the intercom, "At least take some of us! They're girls!"

There was a pregnant pause before the man's voice crackled through, "We can only take 2 maximum…"

Before Kira could tell Sakura and the nameless girl to get inside Akira had already shoved the previously mentioned nameless girl into the now open hatch and pressed the button shutting the door with a quick wink and a "Bye-bye."

Surprised Kira blinked slowly before deciding this really wasn't the time to wonder what just happened, "Okay then…hurry this way!"

As they ran down across the catwalk towards the other end of the factory Sakura's eyes trailed down to the floor far belong them where bullets were flying in all directions.

"Hamada, Bryan, activate them! Hurry!" a brunette in an orange suit called to her fellow workers as she sprayed more bullets from her gun towards the enemy unaware that she was in the crosshair of one of her targets.

"Look out!"

"Behind you!"

Thanks to their warning the women was able to avoid being shot, "Those children just now…why…come down here!"

"It's okay!" Kira called down to her, "We're headed for the left block!"

"The only thing left is the door!" the women replied, "Come here!" she insisted as a blast tore threw a hallway near the three teens causing Sakura to scream in terror.

Exchanging glances, Kira and Akira made a simultaneous split second decision and together with Sakura clinging tightly onto Akira's back they leapt over the railing of the catwalk towards the floor and the gundam. Despite making the same decision their landings were a bit different, Kira landed and stumbled falling over while Akira landed lightly and gracefully on her feet.

"You okay Sacchan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied to her sister.

"Rusty!" a young male voice cried as another person in a red and white pilot suit was shot down and in reciprocation shot one of the living workers and when the brunette woman cried the name of the worker in surprise the remaining boy shot her in the shoulder as well surprising Kira whom ran over to help the women, Akira watching curiously and Sakura covering her eyes as the boy in the red and white suit abandoned his gun for a knife and darted over.

Suddenly the boy and Kira's eyes met, "Athrun?"

Surprised the boy stopped his face becoming visible, "Kira?"

"Ehh?" Akira muttered before ducking lower when a blast erupts near by.

Taking advantage of the boy now identified as Athrun became distracted the older women squeezed the trigger of her riffle firing at him but Athrun quickly dodged and headed towards the other mobile suit in the hanger….Akira surprisingly setting down an equally surprised Sakura and darting after him.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan!" Sakura scrambled onto her feet and stumbled after her sister but became unbalanced and fell back onto the gundam.

"Sakura!" quickly Kira scooped up the girl in his arms and darted inside the cockpit of the mobile suit just as the hatch closed shut.

Outside as Akira chased after Athrun she couldn't help but wonder, '_Why am I doing this again?_'

"Get behind the seat." the woman ordered Kira and Sakura and the two hastily obeyed.

Catching Kira's distant gaze Sakura asked carefully, "Are...you...okay…?"

Kira turned to look at her, "Ya…gundam…" he noted looking at the screen

Sakura's eyes became downcast, '_As I thought…_'

And as the woman set the gundam on its feet, as Sakura clung tightly onto Kira's arm afraid of falling over she couldn't help but note the irony. She always wished she would meet Kira again and here she is, with a boy named Kira Yamato whom is most likely the same one from her past, and she's wishing that he wasn't.

When the past returns, things become a lot more difficult and a lot more complicated and things really never do according to plan.

* * *

PS: Most of these have been edited out recently. But we'll keep them there for those of you who are curious and wanna know a few random words 

Onee-chan: Big sister

Iie: No

Hayaku: Hurry

Hontou? Hontou ni: Really? Really?

Yatta: Yay

Daisuki dai yo: I love you

G-gomen: S-Sorry

Hai: Yes/Yep/Ok etc

Anou…sumimasen: Umm…excuse me

Anou: Umm

-sama: a suffix added to someone's name to show great respect

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you alright (polite form)

Demo: But

Konnichiwa: Hello (used in the afternoon to evening)

-san: the most common suffix added to someone's used like Mr/Mrs/Miss

desu: added to a phrase to make it more polite

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much (polite form)

C-chotto matte yo: W-wait a minute!


	2. Chapter 2

Aki-chan: Yatta! I put up Chapter 2!  
Chie: YES! I FINAL APPEAR!  
Ichigo: Hai! Enjoy minna-san!

**Disclaimer: All three of us do not own Gundam Seed if we did...well you know! XD Annnnnnnnnnnddddd..the song Sakura sings is called Mainichi(Everyday) and is Ichigo creation! NO STEALIES OR FACE THE HAROS WRATH! THEY'RE WEAPONS I SWEAR!**

Chapter 2: Diverging Roads

It was hard to believe that today started out as a mildly normal day, then again, since when had Sakura's life been considered "normal?" Probably not since she was 4 years old…

Watching the screens around them, clutching tightly onto Kira's arm as a way to keep her balance as the Gundam they were inside walked about she caught sight of something on the screen and peered closer to see what exactly it was, or rather, who.

"Um….Sai-sama…Miriallia-sama…Kuzzey-sama…Tolle-sama…" Sakura's face dropped, "…onee-chan? Onee-chan's not here…"

Frowning a bit Sakura turned her attention to Kira who seemed to be wondering about something.

"She ran after Athrun..!" was the boy's response. The girl subconsciously gripped Kira's arm which earned her a look of surprise from the latter.

The Strike began to shake violently as they were being shot at; Kira grabbed onto Sakura and tried to maintain their balance as the woman, Murrue, tried to get a hand on things. Making sure Sakura was on her feet Kira had let go only to be shaken again, closing his eyes for impact it seemed he had landed on something soft. Sakura, able to witness the whole thing covered her face with her hands as it began to turn beat red. Seems empathy isn't dead in this day and age.

Murrue looked at the boy only to see he had landed on her chest. Kira on the other hand opened his eyes and shot up and apologized upon realizing what he had landed on.

"Get back! Do you want to die?" Murrue barked.

Kira ignored her and was shocked when he looked at the screens and found that a mobile suit was headed straight for them with a beam sword ready to chop them to bits and pieces. Murrue, however, being the clever Natural she is, had pushed one of the buttons on the control panel causing "Phase Shift Armor" to be put into action. The Strike's dull grey color had now been replaced by red, blue, and white. The other mobile however was persistent and tried to cut through, Phase Shift proved to be useful seeing as the beam sword wasn't doing a thing.

'_This mobile suit..._' he thought.

Sakura, witnessing everything had thoughts of her own. '_This mobile suit...if only I could get my hands on it…_'

The battle didn't seem to be over yet but Murrue seemed to be getting tired, her shoulder was proving to be a problem for her.

Sakura looked to another screen and thought to herself, _'Onee-chan...where'd you go?'_ but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw that Aegis and the other stolen mobile suits were taking their leave but then focused her attention at the same mobile suit heading at them again, "That guy..!"

Deciding to take some slightly offensive action Murrue squeezed a trigger causing bullets to spray out from vulcans on the gundams head. But they were poorly aimed and they missed their mark.

"Eh! Even with this armor it's still…." Sakura frowned her face scrunching up, "Don't tell me the OS…."

Eyes still on the screens Kira noticed his friends desperately trying to avoid the fight between the two mobile suits, and also deciding that the woman wasn't doing a good enough of a job he reached over and pushed a button and pushed a lever causing the gundam to duck, then nudge the GINN back.

"Kira-sama! You're…"

"You!" Murrue spat out apparently about to reprimand him but he cut her off.

"There are still people here! Do something about it since you're in the pilot's seat!" Kira exclaimed as he hurriedly pressed more buttons on the console, "This won't do…using an OS like this to move such a machine…"

Sliding up onto Murrue's other side Sakura agreed, "So I was right….we have to re-write the OS before we can do anything with it…"

"It's not completed!" Murrue protested, "And there's no other choice!"

Sakura smiled at Kira, "We'll just have to make another choice then, right, Kira-sama?"

Before Murrue could protest again Sakura's tone became more commanding as she looked at the older woman, "Move back please. Hurry!"

"Hurry!" Kira mimicked.

Stunned Murrue looked back and forth between the two teens before relinquishing and moving back behind the seat allowing Kira to take her place in the pilot seat and Sakura to inch in closer to the seat.

"I'll take care of the rest," Sakura assured Kira as she put a hand on the seat to hold herself steady, "Leave it all to me."

Kira nodded, but apparently didn't understand what Sakura meant when he took a quick moment from re-writing the OS to punch the GINN in the face as it invaded their personal space muttering under his breath as he configured, "Starting the calibration, reconfiguring 0-Moment Controls and CPG. If I connect this machine's vision control directly to the aiming module neural linkage network will be optimized. Retrieving results from the meta movement parameters. Field forward control restarted. Commands inputted. Deviations corrected. Movent routines connected. System online. Movement strut activated."

Pouting a bit at her lack of knowledge for this kind of thing Sakura focused her attention on helping the gundam evade incoming attacks and did just that a few moments later when they were fired at. Before Kira could move Sakura had already jammed her foot on the pedal and shoved a lever activating the boosters that lifted them into the air and momentarily out of harms way.

During this momentary pause in the fighting Kira used it to access the inventory of the mobile suits weapons, "There's the Armor Schneider….is that it!"

Sakura thought quietly for a moment, it'd be preferable if they had a sword or a gun to fight back, "….we'll have to make due!"

"In a place like this…Stop it!" Kira cried as he trusted the knives into either side of the GINN's head.

Sakura allowed herself a brief sight before looking startled at Murrue's cries to move away from the GINN. Curious Sakura studied the screen in front of her and noticed someone who was most likely the pilot eject from the GINN, "No!"

However, Murrue's warning came too late and the explosion rocked the surrounding area and seeing the flames of the explosion and hearing Sakura's scream was probably the last thing Murrue remembered before darkness surrounded her vision and she blacked out.

* * *

After the explosion there was a peaceful lull in the battling that everyone was using to re-coop. Sakura being one of them. It seemed once again that the blond's health had caught up with her as she sat panting by a tree attempting to stabilize her raged breath.

Nearby the woman Sakura and Kira had encountered during the attack was lying on a bench and noticing her begin to stir Miriallia hurriedly called Kira over.

As the boy made his way over to his friend, he noticed the older woman struggling against the pain her injury caused and was trying to sit up, "You shouldn't be moving," suddenly feeling like a child that had disobeyed and stepped out of line his eyes focused onto the ground and he hastily muttered something akin to, "I'm sorry. I did something irresponsible."

Sensing the tight tension Miriallia quickly darted over to the nearby fountain and retrieved some water and offered it to the older women kindly in hopes to break the tension. Fortunately, Miriallia's plan worked and with Kira's aid Murrue was able to sit up and drink the water without any complications.

Unfortunately, some people nearby were oblivious to the situation they had been catapulted into and expressed childish interest in the large machine that had been carrying their friend.

"The Gundam is so amazing!"

"Can you move it or not?"

Sai, being responsible attempted to bring Tolle and Kuzzey back to reality, "You, don't play with that!"

No luck. Tolle and Kuzzey continued on like curious children.

"Why is it gray again?"

"The main battery is off or something."

Sakura, whom had been dozing off with her back pressed against a nearby tree suddenly felt her head snap up and she felt quite awake as a women's order to "Get away from that unit!" was punctuated by the sound of a gun being fired.

As always, disobedient children were disciplined. And, also as always, disobedient children made things harder for the others, as Kira found out as he tried to reason with the older women and found himself staring at the end of the gun barrel himself.

"I appreciate the fact you saved me, but that's a top secret of the army. It's not something civilians are supposed to play with." Murrue told the teenagers steadily keeping the gun steady.

"Why? Wasn't it Kira who was piloting it just now?" Tolle said and quickly raised his hands in a gesture of surrender when Murrue turned to point the gun at him.

"Everyone. Over here." she commanded and everyone began to line up feeling nervous, Sakura especially felt as such as she wandered over from her spot away from the group she was painfully aware that she was being held at gun point, Murrue ready to shoot her if she had attempted to break away and run.

"Tell me your names one at a time." Murrue commanded.

There was a brief stunned silence before the ball began to roll, "Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haw."

"Sakura Rie."

"Kira Yamato."

"I am Murrue Ramius. I'm a commissioned officer in the Earth Alliance Army. My apologizes, but things have gotten to the point where I cannot allow you to go free," ignoring the collective "EH?" from the group she pressed on, "Regardless of what happened, you people have witnessed a top military secret. Until I contact the appropriate authorities to decide your arrangements you will have to stay with me."

As Murrue's words became punctuated with a stunned silence Sakura subconsciously gripped onto Kira's arm, '_Stay…demo…Koboyashi-dono…if they…_'

"What…you've got to be kidding." Tolle said stunned.

"You will follow my instructions." Murrue insisted in a firm "No Questions Allowed" tone.

Despite Murrue's tone Sai decided to give setting them free a try, "But we're citizens of Heliopolis! We are neutral! We have nothing to do with the army and such!"

"That's right!" Kuzzey chimed in, "And why is the Earth Army in Heliopolis anyway? It's really strange."

Picking up the ball that seemed to rolling through the group Tolle put in his two cents, "That's right! That's why it turned out like this!"

Having enough Murrue fired a bullet over their heads into the air, the sudden loud sound achieving its desire effect. Some of the teens stood there stunned, Tolle and Miriallia clung to each other, and Sakura screamed and hid her face in the sleeve of Kira's arm, shaking violently, seemed just like Murrue reached her wits end with Tolle, Sakura was reaching her own with the constant gun fire. Though with what had happened, it was quite possible everyone was reaching their limits.

"Shut up! Kids that don't know anything...saying that it doesn't concern you because you're neutral. You can't really be thinking like that. A top secret of the Earth Army is here. And you have all seen it. That is your reality now."

"That's so unreasonable-"Sai began only to be cut off by an annoyed Murrue.

"Unreasonable or not, we're at war. Between PLANT and Earth, Coordinator and Natural, the world outside your own…"

There was an awkward silence between the teenagers as Murrue's open ended words hung in the air and on their minds…what would happen to them now?

* * *

Far away, yet oh so close, Athrun Zala sat in the cockpit of his newly acquired Gundam daydreaming away. What about, no one but him knows for certain, though judging from his sudden encounter with his long lost best friend, we can all speculate more or less correctly. Judging from the vacant look in his eyes it seemed he could daydream for hours, possibly even days; however a slight beep jolted him back to reality.

"Sorry! I tampered with what you were doing!"

Athrun looked a bit hazily ahead and noticed a man there, he was most likely a member of the ships maintenance crew, though at first Athrun couldn't quite place that fact coherently into his mind, which was still quite fogged from his revere, however once his mind had cleared he quickly reassured the man that it was quite alright and forced himself to pay great attention.

"We've already completed the exterior check and power charge. What about you?" the man inquired.

Suddenly realizing what he was supposed to be doing Athrun hastily replied, "I'm done too. But how can they be using this kind of OS?"

Apparently satisfied with the answer the man drifted off to attend to some other work, for which Athrun breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the keyboard back into it's proper spot and floated out of the cockpit intent on getting some rest, no matter how few the amount, when he suddenly felt compelled to look behind him into the cockpit…

There, poking just out from behind the seat were a pair of sneaker-clad feet and a few strands of dirty blonde hair with purple tips…

"…who's back there?"

Sitting up startled the girl's purple eyes locked with Athrun's green and a large sweat drop rolled down Akira's head, "Uh….hiya?"

"What are you doing back there? Better yet, how did you get back there?" suddenly images of when he saw Kira at Heliopolis flashed through his mind, the girl before him, was there, just in the background, holding onto another girl tightly, "You…you were on Heliopolis…weren't you?"

Akira nodded, "As for how I got back here…you really don't want to know."

Athrun sighed, sensing that from the tone of her voice he wasn't going to get anything else out of her on that subject, "Well, what's your name?"

"Akira Rie! What's yours!"

Athrun paused for a moment, should he?...why not?

"….Athrun Zala."

"Ahhh okay! Nice to meet you Athrun!"

"Yeah…" Athrun replied slowly, trying to place that face and name outside of the borders of Heliopolis, he was sure he knew someone just like her in the past. But who "Either way, please come with me, we'll have to put you in a room until we can figure out what to do with you."

Akira grumbled, "Jeez…that doesn't sound very fun…"

Athrun shook his head, "You shouldn't have snuck onto here then," he was about to make her walk ahead of him when she suddenly jumped on his back, "You...!"

Akira smiled at him innocently, "You don't mind do you? I'm not to heavy am I?"

"No...but...why are you being so friendly to me? I could hit you in the next few seconds for all you know, or do something else unpleasant" Athrun asked her as he carried her piggyback since her just hanging around his neck was causing him to suffocate.

"Because you don't seem mean Athrun, and if you did hit me…then I'd be very upset...and…I'd hit you back."

Athrun shook his head again; he just couldn't believe this girl, "Now I really wish I knew who you reminded me of…"

"Eh?" Akira cried leaning over his head to stare at him upside down oblivious to the light blush adoring his face, though perhaps she couldn't see it through the helmet glass, "I remind you of someone!"

"Y-yeah, a girl…one I knew when I was a boy…she had a similar, if not the same name as you, and a very similar face as yours."

Akira smiled gently, "Souka, did you like this girl?"

"T-That! That's not important right now!" Athrun stuttered as he felt his face heat up, if it was as red as it felt warm his face most likely resembled a tomato.

Akira giggled, "Aww! You did! You did! Well then, she must be very lucky!"

"I guess…I don't even know if she's still alive, either way, this is your room, please stay here." Athrun instructed as he set her down and keyed in the code to open the door to a small, plain room.

"Ehhhhhhh? Nooooo! I want to talk to you more!"

Athrun sighed and pushed her inside and shut the door, "Maybe some other time."

Akira spun around to face the door and yell at Athrun angrily when there was a yelp, a loud thud and a cry of "ATHRUNNNNN" from outside.

Sighing, Athrun pried the arms of the red-headed girl off his neck before standing and turning to face the culprit, "Chieko-san, Yzak's in the hanger."

Chieko Haruno, a girl with long red-hair and with eyes every-bit as green as Athrun's, crossed her arms and pouted, "Why do you always assume I want to talk to Yzak? Sure he's hot…and talented...and hot...and smart...and hot...oh and he's hot, but that doesn't mean I don't have other people to think about too!"

Athrun sighed, "You just said he was hot four times."

Chieko shoved her face into front of his and poked his chest with an index finger, "I did not! Get your ears cleaned out!" drawing away with an angry look it suddenly shifted to one of pure joy as she clapped her hands together, "So where's Yzak?"

Athrun sighed again, he really couldn't deal with this girl's mood swings, "He's in the hanger like I told you. Tell him to check for stowaways will you? I got one in the Aegis."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's in the room beside us. She's around our age, though I'd say she's a year or two older then you are."

"Awesome!" Chieko chirped moving towards the door with every intention of introducing herself when the door suddenly slid open and she was bowled over by a gold and purple blur. With Chieko's sudden arrival Athrun hadn't had the chance to lock the door.

"Chieko!" Athrun cried whipping around to catch Akira make a face at him before making a mad dash, "Use your head next time!" he cried as he tore off his helmet and tossed it in the general direction behind him and started to head after Akira when his arm was grabbed and jerked into a painful position and his face thrown and pressed against the wall.

"Hey! Say you're sorry for throwing your helmet at me!" Chieko hissed as she wretched his arm higher and at a more painful angle causing Athrun to gasp in pain.

"I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know you were there."

"As if!" she snorted as she released his arm, 'I'm going to the hanger!"

Athrun sighed in relief as he rubbed his sore arm, what was it with women and causing him trouble today?

* * *

"Yzak!" Chieko chirped as she jumped into his lap as he sat inside Duel doing just what Athrun had been doing earlier.

"What?" Yzak asked glaring.

"Jeez…you're always in a bad mood, lighten up!"

Yzak shoved the keyboard back into it's proper place since he wasn't going to get any work done now and having both Chieko and the keyboard on his lap was beginning to give him feelings of claustrophobia, "And you're telling me this-"

"Ohhh! I wanna help!" Chieko chirped as she sat so she was facing forward in Yzak's lap instead of sideways and pulled the keyboard back out.

Ignoring the light blush playing on his face Yzak moved his head to the side so he could see past Chieko's long mop of red hair, "Haruno! Don't you have your own GINN to work on?"

"There was nothing wrong with it! Besides, don't you like my company?" she asked throwing a flirty smile over her shoulder at him and a sly wink.

"I…I…." Yzak stuttered before fuming so badly you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears, "YOU! Stop trying to sabotage me!"

Chieko stuck her tongue out at him and was about to say something else when someone cried dramatically, "I know you!" and when the two pilots looked ahead of them they noticed a blond girl pointing at them dramatically.

Chieko twitched, a vein popping onto her forehead, it was that girl that ran her over in the hall.

"Say, are you two going out or something?" Akira asked.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yzak cried before Chieko could say anything in the affirmative, "She just does this on the spur of the moment!"

Put out but not defeated Chieko opened her mouth to retort, "He-"

"Oh so you hate her?" Akira chirped titling her head to the side.

"That's…that's not exactly it…it's more like I tolerate her."

In his lap Chieko felt herself beaming, that's the closest thing to saying he liked her that he's ever said!

"Ohhhh, anyway, what does this button do?" Akira asked as she began pushing several random buttons on the control panel of the Duel.

"YOU!" Yzak cried as he smacked her hand away, "What are you huh?"

'_She's ruining my fun,_' Chieko thought, '_RIVAL!_'

Akira pouted, "How rude!"

"You're the one playing with everything!"

Akira puffed out her cheeks, "JEEZ!"

Suddenly unable to take no more Chieko pointed an index finger at Akira, "Go back to your room! Get out of here! You're supposed to be in your room!"

"Jeez…you guys are no fun!" and with that Akira floated off just as guards approached and departed on a quick order from Yzak as to which direction Akira took off in.

"Never thought I'd say this but, thanks Haruno."

"Hmphf! You're welcome." Chieko grunted as she floated out of the Duel's cockpit and stomped out of the room upon reaching the floor to which Yzak raised an eyebrow. What was with her?

If only he knew…

* * *

Keying in the code to unlock his bedroom's door Athrun Zala quietly slipped in and began unbuttoning his jacket after locking the door. He was finally off hours, time to unwind, and the best place to do that was in ones own quarters, even if you have a roommate, it's still your sacred space. No more briefings, no more mobile suit repairs, no noisy distractions, just peace and tranquility.

Suddenly the spinning chair by his desk spun around revealing, not his roommate, but Akira…

Suddenly his chance of having some peace and quiet seemed to be growing smaller by the minute...

"Welcome back!" Akira chirped in a hyperactive voice.

Surprised by Akira's sudden intrusion of his quarters Athrun dropped his jacket but hastily snatched it up and began buttoning it, incorrectly mind you, "W-What are you doing in here?"

Akira just giggled, "You're doing it wrong silly! Here, let me fix it!"

"N-No!" Athrun stuttered as he backed against the door, "I mean, what are you-?"

"Jeez, just let me fix it," Akira said as she crossed the room and began unbuttoning and then re-buttoning his jacket, "There. Say, what are those colorful balls?"

Following the blond's gaze Athrun noticed they were settled on the half assembled Haros seated on his desk, "Haros…they're pets."

"SO cute!"

"If you say so…"

Akira nodded, "Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes..."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

Athrun swallowed, he had an idea who this girl might be in terms of his past, was it worth the risk to try?

"I made…a friend a bird as well…I was planning…on making a present for that girl, Akira-chan…that's her name. I was planning on making a pet for Akira-chan, but then she moved away."

"Awww…you really are talented though! These are so cute!"

Athrun's face turned pink as she gave him a warm smile, "T-Thank you…"

After a few moments of silence Akira began to investigate the rest of the room skipping around peering at everything curiously. Swallowing again Athrun decided to risk it,

"Hey…where did you live…before….did you ever live in Copernicus?"

Akira straightened up from peering under one of the beds in room to look at him, "Yeah! I lived in Copernicus with my sister Sakura!"

Athrun was startled, "Akira-chan…she…had a sister named Sakura…"

Still entirely clueless to the fact this boy maybe be "her" Athrun she cried "Amazing!" and was about to continue investigating when Athrun's next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"…you can't be her though…you have the same name…your history is the same…your face is similar…you can't be that Akira Rie though…you can't be the only girl who treated me normally at school…"

"Well, what do I lack that Akira had?"

"Erm…well she didn't wear skirts and…" Athrun eyed and unintentional his eyes strayed too low, a problem that happens when the person you're looking at is smaller then you and turned red in the face hastily looking away, "and…something else she didn't have, that you do…but that's to be expected from the age difference…"

Luckily for him Akira didn't seem to notice he had been looking at her chest, otherwise Athrun might've been in a spot of trouble, "Ugh…I hate skirts. But my twin made me saying 'But you look cute in skirts!'"

Athrun turned his green eyes back on her, everything was falling into place, just like that puzzle he, Kira, Akira and Sakura worked on together for days to put together, the delay being due to having to search boxes for the missing pieces, "…did you have a friend named Athrun Zala? Did you sister like a boy named Kira Yamato?"

"Hai! Sacchan did have a crush on Kira!" cried Akira eyes sparkling before they dulled and became more suspicious, "Demo…you sure know a lot about me and Sacchan…"

"Because I'm that Athrun Zala…I have to be…"

Akira whirled around to face him and before Athrun could react he was forced back against the locked door when Akira lunged at him capturing him in a tight hug, "ATHRUN!"

Though he was momentarily stunned for a moment, the pilot quickly recovered and fiercely hugged his friend back face hiding in her shoulder, "Akira-chan…I thought….I thought….when you never contacted me…that…that you…"

"Died?" she suggested helpfully, "Me? Nah! Can't get rid of me that easily!"

Athrun pulled away a bit to look her in the face a small smile on his face, "I'm glad you can be happy about such a topic…"

Akira returned the smile, "Heh…"

There was a pregnant pause before Athrun embraced her tightly again,

"I missed you." Akira murmured.

"I missed you too."

"Yay!"

"You're the same as always aren't you?"

Taking her head off his shoulder she peered up at him, "Hmm?"

"Always so happy…"

Akira smiled, "That's me!"

Athrun smiled as well, "I see."

Together, in the silence of the locked room they embraced for a bit longer, glad to find someone to hold onto in this war.

* * *

Gently stepping into the sleeping quarters, Sakura quietly made her way to a set of bunk beds trying hard not to wake the top bunk's occupant. Though, it was so deafeningly silent that even the soft hiss of the automatic door closing and even the sound of her own breathing as she put a foot on the bottom bed to peer at the top bunk's sleeping occupant. Only…he wasn't quiet sleeping…his purple eyes were clearly out of focus, but they were still half open, occasionally drooping closed only to open up again just as clouded.

"Are you sleepy Kira-sama?" she asked shyly. After a few moments of not receiving an answer she pulled herself up onto the top bunk, sitting with her legs dangling over the edge and hesitantly reached over and shook him gently, "Are you awake? Kira-sama?"

Wearily Kira Yamato sat up rubbing at his sleep filled eyes vaguely wondering why it was so dark when he noticed the blond sitting next to him, "Oh…hey."

"I'm sorry for waking you. If…if…" she mumbled shyly her face turning red, "if you'd like….I could help you fall asleep if you're tired…everyone says I have a nice voice."

Kira nodded once and lay down again, closing his eyes and Sakura took that as her cue she tore her blue eyes from Kira, clapped her hands together tightly in front of her chest and took a shaky breath and closed her eyes before beginning to sing,

_Every single day/I am/More and more/Uncertain_

_Of what our future holds/What our life is worth_

_These questions/Plague me constantly_

_I wish I could unravel them/And discover my true purpose/The reason behind my birth/The reason behind my life_

_The reason for my existence_

_Every day I try one more time/Every single day/_

_Every day/Our lives become more complex/Our wings become frail_

_Oh where are you?/I need you to be my support/I need a reason to press on_

_Every day/Every day I need you_

_My love/My love, please hold me…/Tightly _

_I am/Becoming weaker and weaker_

_As my body/Gives in_

_I wish I could/Be strong and tall/Like your reflection in my mind_

_But for now you're just that/My mind's way of torturing me/With sweet images_

_Of you/And a stronger me_

_Every day these things plague me/Every day unfulfilled dreams plague us all_

_Every day/I sing with all my heart/Pouring out my tears and anguish_

_Together one day/I hope and pray/That we can create/A beautiful melody_

_Every single day/My heart becomes more and more content_

_Because now I can feel/Your strength/Slowly becoming mine_

_My heart beat fluctuates/From illness and from love_

_I can feel your body pressed against mine/And it gives me unimaginable strength/Strength I grip onto desperately_

_Sadness is no longer an option_

_For you I'll be stronger/For you I'll sing/My song of passing days_

_Every day/You and I grow closer/Our bond grows stronger/Together we'll overcome this shaky time/As I sing this song for all_

_Every single day/I am/More and more/Uncertain_

_But this uncertainness/Is giving way_

_To love…_

Letting the final note hang in the air, Sakura awaited a comment from Kira in case he was still awake, though nothing came. Opening one eye Sakura tried to glance at Kira out of the corner of her eye, noting his still figure she carefully turned around and noticed the peaceful expression on his face and his deep even breathing.

Out like a light.

Smiling Sakura gently, carefully pulled the blanket out from under him and pulled it over his sleeping form before gently brushing a few bangs from his eyes, "Sweat dreams…Kira-kun…"

Even more softly then when she entered Sakura slipped off the top bunk and tiptoed out of the room into the bright hallway, quickly forcing the door closed as not to risk waking the sleeping brunette. He needed his rest after all that happened.

Walking softly down the hallway, she pushed off the floor as she reached the anti-gravity area and grabbed onto a moving railing that would carry her to the room she was allowed to sleep in.

Thus, two journeys had begun: The journey of Kira and Sakura on the Archangel, as well as the journey of Athrun and Akira within ZAFT.

Two similar, yet completely different road, even though they had branched off from the same point oh so many years ago. Yes, even though the three separate paths had converged into only two…there was no telling when they would merge as one again.

* * *

PS: Most of these have been removed recently, but those curious for random Japanese please enjoy yourself_Appendix:  
_

Ano hito: That guy

Arigato: Thank you

Demo: But

-dono: added to a person's name, shows greater respect then sama but it is normally more forced, it comes from "tono" which means lord.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Iya: No (stronger then Iie)

Kawaii : cute

-kun: added to (normally) a boys name to show a close friendship

Kisama: you (very vulgar, an equivalent English word would be bastard)

Kochi: Over here

Mou: Jeez

Minna: Everyone, all

Onee-chan: Big sister (more informal then Onee-san and Nee-chan but less then

Nee-chan)

-sama: added to a name to show great respect towards the person

Souka: I see

Sugoi: Cool/awesome (the word kakoi has the same meaning)

Sumimasen: I'm sorry (most polite form)/Excuse me

Yatta: Yay!

Yoi yume yo: Sweet dreams (literally "Good dreams")


	3. Chapter 3

Aki-chan: Wewt! A New Chapter!  
Ichigo: Sorry for the delay!  
Chie: Awwwww! I'm not in this one!!!  
Aki: Err…sorry! Maybe in the next chapter?  
Chie: ….OKAY!  
Ichigo: Aha..well then! To the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Seed and any of its characters mobile suits, etc. We just own the idea of Project ANGEL and our OCs. If we owned Gundam Seed then…THERE WOULD BE MORE SHOWER SCENES! (Chie: YES! DEFINATLEY! WHY THE HELL DOESN'T YZAK GET ONEEEEEE!?)

Ichigo: Anyway…on with Chapter 3 of "Gundam Seed: Project ANGEL"!! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Beginnings of a New Destiny

Floating out of the room not long after his fellow pilots (albeit of a lower rank) Athrun Zala tiredly ran his hand through his hair. Just as he convinces himself the day is over for him his mind concocts another reason for him to get off his rear and do SOMETHING. ANYTHING! Anything but lie in that lonely room, the room he would've shared with Rusty if he was still alive…

Both caught up in their respective thoughts, Akira and Athrun didn't notice themselves heading for a collision course as they traveled down two different hallways facing in complete opposite directions.

"ACK!" The blond-and-purple haired girl cried as she felt her back connect with someone's side, "O-Oh…" she stuttered as she turned and found it only to be Athrun, "It's just you Athrun! I thought you were someone else!" she chirped sweat dropping.

Athrun shook his head slowly dark blue strands briefly curtaining emerald eyes before being swept back by the shaking motion of his head before falling in front of his eyes again, "If you don't want to get in trouble, staying in your room may not be a bad idea."

Akira crossed her arms and extended her bottom lip out into a pout. She thought Athrun was shaking his head to confirm he wasn't someone else, not in disbelief at her antics,

"But it's boring in there." she protested

"It's your own fault you snuck onto a mobile suit…" Athrun sighed pushing some hair away from his face as he looked at the wall to their left that had become suddenly so fascinating, "Speaking…of mobile suits…" he swallowed, licking and wetting his lips as he tried to say the statement with minimal stuttering, "They're gunna try and capture the last one…Strike I think it's called. I hope…I hope…I really didn't see Kira…"

Akira was silent as she studied a small chip in her nail on one hand, normally such things wouldn't faze her very much but the topic was causing her to pay an in normal amount of attention to the small defect, '_I wonder if Sakura is alright…_'

Almost sensing Akira's train of thought Athrun voiced a small fear that had been growing, consuming the back of his mind, "Sakura…was there wasn't she…?" upon seeing her nod Athrun averted his gaze once again, this time almost looking over his shoulder blue strands casting shadows over pale skin, "I see…"

Turning his head back around Athrun looked down at Akira, pools of rich jade clashing with ones of lavender. In a few seconds, that somehow felt like an eternity, Athrun had raised his hand and clasped it tightly onto Akira's shoulder in a comforting hold, "I'll go. I'll see if she's still there, if she is…I'll…I'll bring her back here."

Brightening considerably Akira tried to smile and cry "Okay!" but for some reason she was only able to nod.

"But…you have to stay in your room until I get back, okay?" Athrun asked softly with a smile.

Suddenly Akira exhaled a breath her body could no longer hold. So that would explain her inability to speak. She was holding her breath! Why though…

"…Fine! Just this once okay!?" Akira simmered down peering at her feet shyly, her voice becoming soft and meek and not unlike her sister Sakura in a large group, "Just 'cause I trust you…"

Grin widening Athrun released his hold on Akira's shoulder and affectionately petted the flaxen strands adorning her head, "Good girl," he praised her as he pushed off the floor and floated away from her, "I'll be back Akira! I'll find out if Sakura's ok! One way or another! I promise!" and with that Athrun pushed off against a wall and shot down a hallway towards the hanger.

Staring after him for a moment Akira's brain processed his words, "'Good girl?' Hey!" she cried floating after him and yelling at his retreating back as he turned down another hallway, "I'm not a dog!!"

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?) Athrun didn't here her words thus Akira casually shrugged and brushed them to the back of her mind as she floated off hoping not to be caught.

The last thing she needed Athrun finding out was that she broke their promise.

* * *

"I refuse!" 

Looking at the boy in front of them, the students as well as Murrue watched as the brunette coordinator continued,

"Please don't involve us in this war anymore!"

Murrue regarded him with soft eyes, "Kira-kun…"

'_Kira-chan…ah!_' Sakura suddenly spun around turning her back on the drama unfolding in the hallway and instead faced the back wall of the cabin her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, blue eyes bulging, her actions causing Miriallia to cast her a concerned look, '_If I called him Kira-chan I'd really give myself away! Things…things'll be easier if he doesn't know…right?_' she thought to herself fearful that she uttered his name out loud.

"What you said may have been true, that the world outside is at war. But we hate that!" Kira exclaimed, "We hate fighting! That's why we chose to be here, in a neutral place! And yet…" Kira's voice trailed off as his eyes turned towards the tiled floors, "And yet…"

Before Kira could quite decide what he was going to say a voice came over the intercom, "Lieutenant Ramius! Lieutenant Ramius to the bridge at once!"

Quietly excusing herself Murrue approached a nearby monitor and turned on the audio, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly Mu La Flaga's voice came through the speakers of the panel, "Mobile suits are coming! Hurry up here and take command! You're the captain!"

"ME?!" Murrue asked stunned.

"Even though I'm the more experienced Lieutenant," La Flaga explained, "I know nothing of this ship."

Murrue sighed; she had no choice it seemed, "I understand. Then prepare the Archangel for take off! All hands we are now entering battle alert 1 now!"

Upon hearing this Sakura's eyes widened to the side of a dinner plate, '_But…we haven't found Onee-chan yet!!!_'

"What about your mobile armor lieutenant?"

"It's useless, I can't launch it!"

"Then, Lieutenant La Flaga, I leave the CIC in your hands." Murrue ordered and as she shut off the monitor and turned back towards the student refugees as alarms began to blare, "It's just like you heard. There is going to be another battle. Because the shelters are now at level 9 I can't allow you to leave here. If we can somehow get through this and escape from Heliopolis…"

Suddenly fearful Miriallia raised her hand up towards Tolle, whom grasped her hand tightly and pulled her into him in a comforting embrace, "Tolle…"

Sakura smiled brightly having turned in time to catch the touching moment, '_Kawaii…ah!_' suddenly, an image of her and Kira in the exact same position that Tolle and Miriallia were in and she violently began to shake her head back and forth to force the image to dissipate…despite the fact she rather enjoyed the mental image of her and Kira as a couple, '_OUT!! OUT OF MY HEAD!!_ _Bad! Bad! Bad!_'

While Sakura was fighting a war in her mind Kira had finally seemed to have straightened out his thoughts concerning their present situation and his fists tightened, nails digging deeply into his palms, "You people are despicable! And the only remaining mobile suit that's on this ship…only I can handle it! Is that what you're saying!? Isn't it!?"

There was a stunned, somewhat awkward, silence that hung in the air as Kira's words sunk in. Yes, at the present it seemed that Kira was the only one capable of effectively piloting the gundam. After all, he was a Coordinator.

Sakura frowned, muddling over her thoughts. Actually…perhaps Kira was wrong, '_I could do it instead…Kira-chan's too soft to be a fighter anyway…with all I've been through I can handle it much better then he could…_'

"That's…not true…" Sakura said slowly as she walked towards Murrue and Kira in the hallway and stopped meekly before them, "I am a coordinator as well; if Kira-sama doesn't want to do it…then I'll go in his place. I'm just as capable…please let me go instead…"

Stunned Kira's violet eyes expanded in shock, " W-What!? N-No!!"

Gaining confidence Sakura drew herself up to her full height and Kira suddenly found himself not having to tilt his head down as far to catch Sakura's eyes. Sakura was almost his height, maybe an inch or two shorter; she had seemed much smaller earlier on that day. The way she carried herself had made her seem smaller. Like she just wanted to shrink into nothingness…

"I'm serious, I can do it! I can do it if you don't want to Kira-san! Don't hesitate just because I'm a girl or anything like that!!! " Sakura insisted oblivious to the stunned looks the students were giving each other behind her back.

The sweet, polite, spineless Sakura had a backbone after all, they seemed to be thinking. This was a side of her they didn't think she had. She even dropped the "sama" honorific and her extraordinarily polite speech had become moderate. It was an almost complete 180. It was a 120!

Kira's next move startled the students, Sakura more so. Before they knew it Kira had grabbed Sakura's shoulders and given her a light shake as though trying to put her brain cells back in proper order, like that would be all it would take to make her change her mind about doing something so dangerous when she was so in ill health,

"Don't do this! I'm not hesitating because you're a girl!" he cried giving her one final shake before turning in Murrue's direction glaring harshly at the floor, "I'll do it. Just this once."

Murrue nodded, "Fine."

Recovering from her shock Sakura hurriedly called after them, "W-wait a minute! Please! Please! Don't! Don't! You don't know what you're getting into!! Don't!!!"

Despite Sakura's desperate cries Kira tuned her out. He had to do this. Kira was certain of that. He had to do this just this one time. To get them to safety. As much as he hated the idea of fighting he hated the idea of Sakura doing it instead even more. It seemed so wrong to him.

She was too sweet and kind to be a fighter. That he was certain off. He would fight instead, so she would never have to. As much as he hated to do such a thing he couldn't forget the sight of Sakura collapsing on top of the Strike inside the burning factory…or the look of pain etched onto her face…..

* * *

As Athrun Zala entered Heliopolis through the torn portion of its outer hull he realized that finding Sakura was not gunna be easy. The place was in near ruins. His best bet was to find Kira and ask him about her. If that boy he met was Kira at all…. 

Determined, Athrun took off towards the mobile suit battle. Upon arriving he was immediately hailed by his companion Miguel Aiman,

"Get around him Athrun!" Miguel cried.

Kira's eyes widened as the Strike's camera zeroed in on the red mobile suit and gave its name: GAT-X303 Aegis.

"That mobile suit…"

"Kira…is that you?" Athrun quietly muttered to himself as he shot past the Strike.

Sensing an opportunity Miguel charged forward and fired his beam rifle, "I've got you now!"

Startled Kira hastily dodged the shot and grasped a knife formed of the same beam as his saber and threw it in the direction that the beam had come from. Miguel dodged it agilely and lined up another shot at Kira. However, the knife circled back like a boomerang and sliced off the leg of Miguel's mobile suit and during the confusion Kira forced a cry from his throat as he sliced through the torso of the mobile suit causing it to explode in a burst of yellow, red and orange flames and smoke.

"Miguel!!!" Athrun cried horrified as stray pieces of Miguel's mobile suit flew past him out of the yellow ball of smoke. Yet another one of his companions was gone…

Slowly, ever so slowly, the smoke cleared and at the same time the colony fell apart around them falling into even a further state of decay. The Strike and the Aegis, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, once the smoke cleared they were staring each other down in disbelief, unable to move, to attack. Unable to do anything but breathe, and stare.

"Strike! What are you doing!?"Murrue called over the radio, "We're under enemy attack!"

"Athrun!" One of Athrun's green coated comrades hailed him, "Where are you Athrun!?"

Bracing the Strike's beam saber before him Kira stared the Aegis down, '_Athrun…it can't be…_'

Suddenly the Aegis charged forward and Kira frantically did the same. They seemed destined to collide but they didn't, they brushed past each other and turned around to face one another again. Neither had intended to truly attack the other…

"Kira…Kira Yamato!"

Kira was silent. That…that was Athrun's voice wasn't it? It was deeper then he remembered…but he was sure it was him…

"It really is Kira…" Athrun muttered to himself before increasing the volume in his voice so it'd carry, "Kira! Is that you!?"

"Athrun!" Kira cried startled, "Athrun Zala!! Why…why are you here!?"

"You too! Why are you piloting that thing!? Where's Sakura!?" Athrun asked in quick succession and upon hearing the stunned silence at the last query Athrun deduced that Kira didn't understand why knowing where Sakura was, was important to him, "You know who I mean! Sakura Rie! From Copernicus! Akira's worried about her!! Where is she!?"

Kira suddenly felt like he had been dealt a strong blow to his body that forced his stomach out the other side of his body. Sakura…Rie…? The Sakura on the Arcangel…was his childhood crush….his childhood friend? It all seemed too surely…

"W-What…" Kira sputtered for a moment before swallowing, trying again, "Sakura is fine! She's back on the ship!!"

Upon hearing Kira's reply Athrun couldn't help but breathe a sight of relief. At the very least he could tell Akira her younger twin sister was alive and well. Athrun was about to ask Kira if he could bring Sakura to him so he could bring Sakura back with him like he promised when there was a great creaking noise. The colony's central shaft, the colony's equivalent to nature's backbone, had finally snapped under the abuse the fighting had caused.

Suddenly fissures sprung up, hidden by a cloud of dusty smoke, in strategic locations and the colony's ground began to split into clean cut sections and began to pull apart easily as though the colony were nothing more then a giant puzzle. Buildings collapsed along with the colony. And as the colony cracked open like a giant egg the air inside was sucked violently out into the vacuum of space.

The wind stirred so violent that the mighty Arcangel rocked back and forth like an infants cradle while trees, road signs, anything and everything was being spiraled out into space….and with a scream of terror Kira was sucked out into space as a fissure in the colony's shell burst open above him catching him directly in a strong blast of suction. Kira didn't stand a chance to fight the sheer gravity. Athrun, however, was lucky enough to be able to pull away before he was sucked out as well. He could do nothing but watch and cry Kira's name as his best friend was sucked into the black, star speckled abyss…

* * *

For only being on the Arcangel for a short amount of time, it took Sakura no time at all to locate the ship's hanger bay. She had to find him; she had to see if Kira was alright.

Upon spotting the powered down, gray Strike docked near a wall Sakura hastily pushed off against the floor and floated up towards the opening cockpit chanting a manta in her head, '_Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay! I was worried something like this would happen!!_'

As Sakura floated up towards the now open cockpit of Strike, Kira floated out to the edge, bracing himself against the affixed top half of the hatch, glancing his eyes downwards he spotted the blond floating up to him,

"Oh, hey." he said as way of a greeting as he stretched out a hand and grabbed onto Sakura's tiny hand with his much larger one to help her stop her float upwards.

Quickly grabbing onto the front of the half of the hatch that Kira had braced himself under Sakura didn't waste a moment in letting off a flurry of questions and worried sentences, "Are you okay!? You're not hurt are you!? I was worried something like this would happen!! Are you okay!? Were you scared!? I didn't want you to go! I knew something like this would happen! You're okay aren't you!? You're too kind to fight like this! I told you not to go!!!"

Out of breath Sakura was forced to stop and also forced to take deep, long breaths in an attempt to calm herself down and stop her raging heart. Once calm Sakura noticed five things in rapid succession:

First, was the fact she and Kira's faces were mere inches apart. Second, she was still holding onto Kira's hand tightly. Third, Kira wore a stunned look on his face which soon turned into laughter. Fourth, because their faces were so close together Sakura could feel his breath against her face and finally fifth, all of this made her heart pound faster and next thing she knew there was no point in trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly a burning red in the face Sakura yanked her hand away from Kira's, and using the affixed hatch as a brace she seated herself on the lower half of the hatch, gripping it tightly with her hands to assure she wouldn't float up and hit her head on the top hatch. Or worst… collide with Kira in one of those impossible, illogical kisses that seemed to happen so often in the anime she watched in her early teens...

"You…are okay right…?" she asked meekly.

Laughing a bit at her outburst and her red face, Kira nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nodding happily Sakura relaxed and swung her body so she faced the wall to the left. This way she could easily talk to Kira. Sakura was more then surprised to turn her head and find herself staring into the beady red eyes of a green and yellow bird that had popped its head out of Kira's shirt.

"A Mr. Bird…?" Sakura asked surprised.

Blinking at her for a moment the bird soon spread its metallic green and yellow wings and sailed over her head and made a sharp dive towards the escape pod Kira had hauled in.

"Ah!" Kira cried stretching his arm out and Sakura found herself having to duck to avoid being hit as Kira dived after the bird without another thought.

Sakura's plan was somewhat foiled when Kira's shirt skimmed across the top of her head due to the tightness of the hatch and, in an embarrassing moment of panic, Sakura straightened up and began batting and sweeping furiously at the top of her head as though trying to brush off a bug. She only stopped when she realized how ridiculous she was being. It was just Kira's shirt! Nothing to worry about! Or…at least she hoped.

Shaking her head, Sakura decided that she had thoroughly embarrassed herself enough for one day. But as Sakura prepared to jump off the hatch a voice she had heard earlier that day reached her ears…

"Ah! You're Sai's friend!!!"

Kira jerked to a stop, just as surprised as Sakura to see the red-head release the workers who had helped her out of the escape pod, and they were even more surprised as Flay hugged Kira with such force that it sent them floating upwards and back towards Sakura and the Strike, Fllay's pink dress fluttering around her legs,

"Flay! Is…is it really Flay Allster? I never thought you'd be in that pod…" Kira said surprised.

"What happened to Heliopolis!? What happened!? What in the world happened!?" Flay exclaimed fixing Kira with her blue-gray eyes, "I…I…I…I was at Floras' with Jessica and Misha, but I ran to a shelter and hid by myself! Then…this is a ZAFT ship isn't it!? What's going to happen to us!? Why are you in a place like this!?"

"This is an Earth Alliance ship-" Kira began explaining hastily.

Flay looked surprised and turned to face the Strike and Sakura as Torii flew around them, "It can't be! Because there's a mobile suit…"

"Well, that also belongs to the Earth Alliance…" Kira smiled a bit at Flay as she turned back to look at him, "But thank goodness, Sai and Miriallia are here, too. It's going to be okay."

Below them a slight commotion was taking place. The last refugee to be helped out of the pod was refusing the help of the mechanics. Instead the refugee climbed out of the pod themselves and revealed themselves to be a teenaged girl of about Sakura and Kira's age.

The girl seemed to have been built along the same lines as ice was. Her hair was cut short to about chin length and it seemed to curve softly inwards at the tips, brushing against her pale skin. Her hair was a sky blue, the same color as Sakura's eyes. Her clothing, simple: an off-white spaghetti-strapped tank-top, knee-length navy blue short, brown sandal on her feet and black wristbands on her wrists. Only her eyes lent her any warmth to her, her eyes were a piercing grass green, but even they seemed a bit cold.

Suddenly the grass-green eyes of the stranger locked onto Sakura, and the eyes widened considerably, "HEY YOU!!"

Sakura jumped a bit, turning her head to look over her shoulder, and found the blue haired girl pointing directly at her and Sakura's sky blue eyes widened as well, "Hi-Hikaru-chan!?"

The girl, now identified as Hikaru, floated up towards Sakura, "Oi! Why'd you guys go off like that!? Eh!?"

"A-Ah…that's…"

Suddenly Hikaru seemed to notice Flay and Kira staring at them, "Is that him?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Have you told him?"

"N-no…"

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Girl!?" Hikaru cried as she began smacking Sakura repeatedly over the head with each word, "You've. Got. To. Speak. Up!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorryyyyy!!!!" Sakura cried desperately attempting to shield her head from Hikaru's assault.

"Huh…?" Kira muttered confused while Flay developed a snobby look.

"Oh, HER…" Flay said recalling the way Hikaru had glared at her while they were in the life boat.

"Owwie... Hikaru-chan! Stop it!!!" Sakura cried smacking Hikaru's hand away.

Hikaru shrugged, "There. That should be enough for today."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Bad day?"

"Pffft! The worst!" Hikaru declared as she waved her hand in front of her nose as though trying to waft away an unpleasant smell, "Anyway! Where's my intro Sacchan!?"

"S-Sure…" Sakura stuttered as she turned to Flay and Kira, pointing at Hikaru, "She's Hikaru Koboyashi…I've been going to school with her since middle school…"

"Nice to meetcha!" Hikaru said with a sloppy two finger salute.

Flay simply ignored the introduction, not at all planning to associate with someone whom she considered so rude. Kira on the other hand nodded politely,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Yamato."

"Ahhh! So I was right!!" Hikaru cried gleefully ignoring Sakura's attempts to push her towards the door, "No wonder Sacchan talks about you a lot! No really she does!"

Kira blinked, "Oh? She does?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yep yep! All the time! Kira-chan this, Kira-chan that…"

Embarrassed Kira rubbed the back of his head, his face turning pink, "Aa…"

Meanwhile Sakura seemed to have disappeared from embarrassment, though upon closer inspection the 3 still floating up near the Strike would've noticed that Sakura had become floating down to the floor in a manner not unlike paper would.

"Hey," Hikaru said her tone suddenly serious, "How has she been since she got here…? She hasn't had any coughing fits has she?"

Beneath them, Sakura suddenly bolted out the door, desperate not to hear what they were talking about. She didn't want to be reminded of her "condition."

Kira frowned thoughtfully, contemplating Hikaru's question, "Not that I know of…"

"That's good…" Hikaru muttered as she floated towards the door herself, turning in the air midway and giving Kira a snappy salute that was expected of Earth Alliance soldiers, "I'm counting on you to help me look after her!"

"Okay…?"

Hikaru laughed from her spot near the door and waved at Kira, "Don't worry! Wait about a week and you'll understand!"

And with that she was gone wandering the halls of the battleship.

After almost an half n hour of exploring Hikaru frowned, she hadn't seen Akira yet. She spotted Sakura once but no Akira. Most likely Akira was going after the stolen mobile suits while Sakura would go after the Strike. '_This is a problem…_' Hikaru thought.

With Kira Yamato here, and piloting that mobile suit stealing it would be a great deal harder then they had planned. But they had to…it was their "destiny."

But then again…maybe this was the perfect opportunity to try and break free from the destiny that had been set for them, to try and pave a new road of destiny towards a much brighter future. Maybe they were destined, not to serve and steal and become an influential power in the future, but to break free, hide away and live a happy, normal life.

'_Yes…that's what we'll do for now…aim towards a new destiny…one where we're free…_' Hikaru decided with a nod and she began her search for Sakura to tell her of the new plan. After all, Hikaru was the "commander" of this operation so she had the authority to change the plan…didn't she? Yes, she did. Or so she thought.

Now the question was….would the path they take towards their new destiny still collide with the one they were trying to escape? And if they were destined to collide….

When?

* * *

PS: Most of the Japanese words were recently removed, but if you wanna learn some random words, knock yourself out

!!Glossary!!

-chan: Denotes a close relationship between the speaker and the person whose name the suffix is attached too. Generally used for girls it can be used for animals, cutemascots(think Pink-chan) and even younger boys, or especially cute ones. Sakura refers to Kira as "Kira-chan" in her mind as she did as a child.

-kun: Used in the same fashion as "chan" is though it is normally reserved for just boy or for girls of a lower station as you.

-sama: More polite then "san." Added to a name to show great respect towards the person

-san: The most common suffix. Used the same as "Mr" "Miss" and "Mrs" are.

Dame yo!: Used in the same fashion as "No!" sometimes used in the same way a "No way!?" is

Demo: But

Gomen nasai: Sorry (a more polite form then gomen but less then sumimasen)

Hai: Yes

Itai: Ow!

Koitsu: A rude way of saying "you" it more indirectly means "thing" If you listen closel to the Japanese version of Gundam Seed Yzak's used it a few times

Oi: Hey! (used to get attention)

Onee-chan: Big sister (more informal then Onee-san and Nee-san but less the Nee-chan)


	4. Chapter 4

Aki-chan: Yay! A new Chapter!  
Chie: AND I START IT THIS TIME!!!  
Ichigo: Aha...yes of course Chie (lol) Well, we're sorry this chapie is a little shorter than the others! It's just that if we made it any longer it would sorta butcher it a bit so...we did a little snip snip.  
Aki-chan: Well then! On with Chapter 4 of _Gundam Seed: Project Angel  
_Everyone: Enjoy!

**DISCLIAMER: We do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters/Gundams. They belong to their respectful owners. We just own our Oc's and any of our Gundams and oh! Ichigo's ORIGINAL songs. Any others we give credit to.**

Chapter 4: Little by Little a Bond can Grow…

Enjoying some, more or less, leisurely time, Yzak Jule had spread himself out on one of the couches in the pilots' lounge with the pretense of taking a quick snooze right then and there since he didn't quite want to go back to his room at the present time.

He was, however, forced to groggily open his eyes when the bright lights that had been burning into the back of his eyelids were suddenly extinguished.

Icy blue met a jade green.

"What now Haruno…?"

"Nothing! I thought that I should just give you some company!" Chieko Haruno giggled holding her long, long red hair back out of her face and so it wouldn't tumble down onto Yzak, '_Or more...hehe!_'

Yzak raised a silver eyebrow as Chieko shook her head in an attempt to not giggle out loud, "Normally when people are lying down with their eyes closed it means they're trying to sleep."

"Awww…" the red-head whined crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Yzak rolled his eyes and sat up moving over to make room for the fellow pilot, "Fine, whatever."

Chieko smiled a bit in gratitude and leapt onto the couch making the cushions bounce, '_Kyaaaa…one day…_'

Yzak took one look at the overly happy look on Chieko's face and he knew in an instant that something was up, "What?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow again, "You've got that moronic look on your face again."

Chieko just made a face at him, "Pfft, like you care what I think about!"

"I feel it necessary to know when I should avoid the area near your room." was Yzak's snappy retort as he recalled one day when he was walking back to his and Dearka's room and was glomped by Chieko. Needless to say another collision with the hard metal floor wasn't toping his 'Things To Do' list.

Chieko resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and instead decided to straighten out her skirt and socks, regardless of the fact they were already straight, "Hmphf, maybe I should just hug Dearka?"

"W-what!?" the silver-haired pilot of the Duel yelped looking like he'd just been hit in the face.

Pleased with the reaction Chieko leaned over, placing her hands on the couch along with her knees and smirked at him cattishly, "Just kidding."

Suddenly Yzak had the urge to reach into her mouth and pull on her tongue. Hard. But he settled for muttering insults under his breath quietly as he held eye contact with Chieko's green orbs for as long as he could before he was forced to turn his head away as his face turned a light shade of pink, "Hmphf!"

Chieko sat back on her heals and began to twirl a piece of red hair around her finger, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." she muttered, '_Hmm…maybe he likes short hair…? Blondes? Brunettes?_'

Noting the look of contemplation she wore and the fact that she was lifting her hair up to different angles and trying to see her reflection in the window, Yzak did not have a hard time guessing her train of thought, which caused him to sigh in exasperation. Typical. Damn women and their hair.

"If you're gunna dye your hair again…" he said in a steady voice that immediately drew Chieko's attention away from her hair and to him, though…quiet likely it was his voice in general that achieved such a feat, "Warn me before hand."

Yzak seriously hoped she'd listen to him. He wasn't looking forward to a repeat of that one day at the academy. The day when Chieko showed up with her bright red hair dyed midnight black. It was quite a rather embarrassing experience for Yzak. Even over a year later Dearka still wouldn't let Yzak live that day down. The day Dearka jokingly referred to as "The Day Yzak Gave a Damn About a Girl." Though, this "title" and the reason for Yzak's rude outburst in the middle of class had yet to reach Chieko's ears. And if Dearka didn't want to find himself without some important body parts, Chieko never would.

Chieko giggled as she recalled the certain incident Yzak wished would simple erase itself, "If you like it this way, I'll keep it."

There is was. Right in front of them. Just floating between them. The reason Yzak had a fit when Chieko first dyed her hair. He'd never admit it but he LIKED her hair. It was such, in his opinion, a near damn perfect shade of red. It wasn't EXACTLY like a strawberry; it looked a little brown if you asked him. Yet, it wasn't EXACTLY brown either…Yzak could've gone on for ages about what Chieko's hair was, wasn't and what it could be, and probably wasn't. Dearka was sure Yzak could. After all he nearly let him once, before he realized that if he let Yzak pick up steam he'd never stop. Like with anything else. Though….the experience did teach Dearka one thing…

Yzak had a fetish for hair.

More specifically: Chieko's hair.

And tampering with it was a capital crime punishable by only one fashion, as far as Yzak was concerned:

Death by ruptured ear drums.

"…Do what you want…" the platinum blond growled as he averted his azure gaze once again, his visage gaining a rosy pink glow.

Chieko grinned as her attentive emerald green eyes captured the rosy blush on the older coordinator's cheeks, "I'll take that as a 'Yes, I love your hair the way it is and would kill you if you did anything to it.'"

Yzak snorted as he glared hard at the wall opposite him, "I said, 'Do what you want.'"

There was an odd silence following Yzak's words. Silence around Chieko was a rare occurrence, and Yzak was tempted to just bask in the sweet, sweet, glorious silence until a wiser, more kind part of his brain revealed itself and told the less wise, and more outspoken part of Yzak's brain that, if you asked it ("Which no one did." Yzak would be quick to say if he was talking to a real person and not…well…himself.) silence from Chieko could mean something terrible. Perhaps she was silently crying ("As if!" 98 percent of Yzak scoffed), or she spontaneously passed out, ("..." ) ah…it seems the 2 percent of Yzak's brain won the battle, for now.

Heaving a sigh, Yzak turned his head to look at Chieko, expecting her to be crying or passed out(thanks to the 2 of his brain that won) only to find her far from either of those two things. In fact…it seemed that she was….happy, judging by the way she held her face in her hands shaking her head back and forth muttering things like "Oh! That'd be so great!" and "Kyahhh!"

In fact…Yzak was sure the only reason he turned his head was some invisible hearts she had produced had bounced off his head. So, with that thought firmly in place, Yzak snorted and stood up walking out of the room with confident strides, only becoming momentarily delayed when he noted how high up her thighs Chieko's skirt had hiked up during her attempt to "straighten it", and setting course for his and Dearka's bedroom.

First, Yzak was gunna find out what the hell Dearka put in his coffee that morning, and second….get rid of all those damn magazines of Dearka's that Dearka kept advertising saying "It's good for you!"…preferably Yzak would be able to burn them up into ashes.

Yzak sincerely hoped he would be able to, all of Dearka's perverted preaching and helpful "tips" about how to treat girls was turning him into a softie and a pervert(if his temporary "brain malfunction" and glance at Chieko's skirt were any indication).

Yes, definitely, he'd burn them…

Or at the very least tear them into tiny, tiny, little, microscopic pieces…

Upon entering his and Dearka's room, Yzak gleefully discovered his roommate was elsewhere thus leaving their room, and his magazine collection, unattended.

Smirking, Yzak reached under Dearka's bed and drew out the plastic container and set his mind on the task before him, anxiously anticipating his roommate's reaction.

Yzak was sure Dearka would never scream so much in his entire life…

-0-

It was eerily silent in the Archangel's hanger, the eerie silence only amplified by the lone figure standing atop the catwalk staring upon the face of the gundam called Strike. Sad, purple eyes focused on the mechanical, emotionless face, yet…seemed to focus past it and into some point in time only the owner knew…

Softly, very gently, as though afraid of disrupting the sacred silence of the place, Sakura slowly made her way towards the center of the cat walk, where the owner of the sad purple eyes stood still…

Quietly turning to stare upon Strike's face, Sakura stood still and perfectly silent as well, simply enjoying the calm aura of the place. She didn't know how long she and Kira stood there in silence, the later completely oblivious of the former presence, before Sakura cast her eyes upon the brunette who stood beside her.

'_He's already…this is already bothering…_' she thought as she noted Kira's troubled amethyst eyes, '_Oh Kira-chan…_'

As thoughts of concern flitted through the blond's mind she, unknowingly, had turned and began to extend a hand slowly towards Kira's face.

Closer, and closer her hand neared…yet both Kira and Sakura were oblivious to anything going on beside their turbulent thoughts…

Suddenly, Sakura's hand touched chocolate colored strands of hair, and both of them jerked back to their senses as though an electric shock had passed through them. Startled and gasping, Sakura recoiled, drawing her hand to her chest and clutching it as though it had been wounded, "A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I…" Sakura looked around in all directions for an escape as she fumbled with her words, though, upon finding none, she decided to just apologize and hope for the best, "I-I'm so sorry!!"

"Oh…no…it's alright…" Kira assured the bowing girl before him in a breathless voice. He hadn't expected her to be there, or for her to touch his hair the way she did.

It….was….inexplicable to him…

The way she had wordlessly, gently sweeped back his hair as softly as the wind would…

The feeling when their eyes connected….the sudden electric shock…it was all just so sudden he was breathless….

Then again….Sakura Rie always had such a power over him. Even when they met at the tender age of four…somehow….in the subtle ways of a child…she had guided his heart…

And, what scared him was….he wished she would continue to guide it…in her subtle ways.

"I-I see…um….you see…um…"

"Huh?" Kira asked as he snapped out of his reverie to find a fidgeting Sakura before him.

"U-Um…y-you know…um…a-after what Hikaru-chan said…do you…do you…" she paused swallowing and closed her eyes tight, clenching her fists at her side, gathering her courage, "Do you…do you remember me!?"

Even though Sakura had stopped speaking, her voice echoed, bouncing off the metal walls of the desolate room. The sacred silence had been shattered.

It took a moment for Kira to accurately process Sakura's words, but before he knew it he felt a smile work its way onto his face, "Sakura Rie, the girl I've always thought had such a sweet singing voice?" ...apparently he didn't think things quiet thoroughly enough. His proclamation had just stumbled out on his own, earning him a stunned look from Sakura and a rosy blush upon his own cheeks, "Y-Yeah…" he said in a poor attempt to take back what he said.

"Y-You like my voice…?" the blond asked, her blue eyes widening as Kira cast his eyes to the catwalk beneath their feet and nodded, "Thank you…it's…been awhile…huh Kira-chan?"

Kira was silent for awhile, unsure what to do or say. He felt he had already said something wrong, he didn't want to ruin such a fragile moment.

At the back of his mind a tiny tug was telling him to trust his body just this once, to let his feelings act on their own.

Deciding he had nothing to lose by doing so, he did…

…and before Sakura knew it she had been swept into Kira's warm embrace.

"I haven't seen you for so long…" Kira muttered beside her ear in a sorrowful, yet somehow joyous voice as he held his childhood friend close.

"…it's been four years hasn't it…?" Sakura muttered softly as she returned his embrace, swallowing a bit as Kira's only reply was to nod and hug her tighter. It was now or never, she had to try and explain herself and why she hadn't communicated with him at all during those four years, "I missed you so much….I…I wanted to write…b-but…but…"

She really did try to continue. Really she did. But when Kira's amethyst eyes caught her own blue ones, and smiled at her…continuing seemed impossible…

"It's okay…" Kira reassured her as he ran the fingers of one hand through her hair and used the other to rub her back soothingly, "It's okay…I understand."

"Really…? You're really not mad…?"

"Don't worry," Kira smiled with a nod, "I understand."

"Thank God…" she muttered as she pulled away from the embrace and began wiping at her eyes as tears mysteriously began to spill forth, "I-I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm…u-uguui…"

Kira could only chuckle as Sakura continued to attempt to explain herself while wiping away tears and muttering "uguui" as almost every second word. She truly was the same Sakura that left all those years ago…

Still shy, still adorable…still childish, yet somehow mature…

Still the tiny girl named after an equally tiny flower that had reached across the table in kindergarten, grabbed his hand and Athrun's hand and asked them to be her friend…

Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, he'd found something precious.

Something to cherish and protect…

He'd found a flower, soft and delicate. One that he was determined to keep in bloom even if he had to reattach her fallen petals…

And as he gently grasped Sakura's small hand in his larger one, her pale peach skin contrasting against his tan skin, he didn't think the feelings stirring inside his heart would change…

He was still…very much in love...

-0-

_Pssshhhsh…_

Slowly air hissed as the motorized door swooshed open, and the room's occupant, a tired Athrun Zala, set his eyes immediately on his bed on the far right of the room and collapsed on it, hiding his face in his pillow, determined to have a moment to sort himself out. Even if Akira had once again escaped her confinement and had taken refugee in his room. It was a miracle that they hadn't thrown her in the brig yet, somehow Athrun had a feeling he owed his commander, Rau Le Creuset, a thank you for that.

With a sigh Athrun rolled over onto his side, staring intently at the wall as one of his arms draped over his head, '_Things are just getting worse and worse…_'

Silence. Completely, utter, impregnable silence. Not a word was spoken between them. There was the occasional shuffling sound of fabric as Athrun adjusted uncomfortably on his bed and Akira folded up Rusty's old uniform for Athrun ( a duty she did not think Athrun would want to do in this situation).

"You're…quiet…" Athrun offered meekly as a conversation starter.

Akira was silent for a moment, busying herself with retying large sections of her hair into low pigtails and memorizing the minute scratches and marks on the floor below her feet, "I have things on my mind, and I don't think you'd appreciate me bouncing around and being hyper when…" she trailed off as her eyes caught sight of the bright red uniform neatly folded on the empty bed and sighed sitting down on the edge of Athrun's, "You know…I'm here for you if you need to talk…"

Athrun's eyes widened significantly and suddenly he was craning his neck to try and catch sight of Akira's face from his position on the bed. No luck, her head was bowed again towards the floor and her back was to him. He'd have to take her words at face level and assume she was being sincere…

"Thank you….I'm here too…for when you feel too worried about Sakura to keep it to yourself…no one'll mind…it's just me for now…" he offered and forced himself to chuckle to try and ease his pain and hers but the effect was nullified when his voice cracked half way through and turned the laugh into a choke.

Akira smiled, touched at his attempts to comfort her, and swiveled her body round and reached over and softly pressed her finger to Athrun's lips, allowing a ghost of a smile to grace her pale peach skin, "Having you is enough…"

"I-I see…" Athrun muttered, his cheeks dusting pale rose as she lowered her digit from his lips.

Then there was silence…until…

"…I hope….that she stays out of this…Sakura, that is…" Athrun whispered, not sure if he wanted to dare to hope, '_I'd hate to have to swear to shoot her down…_' he thought. After all, she and Akira looked so alike…it would be like shooting his own heart.

Trapped in his own thoughts Athrun was oblivious to the ramrod state of Akira's spine as her senses reached red-alert, "Y-Yeah…"

"I'm sure she will…" Athrun began, sounding more and more like he was trying to convince himself, "I mean…she's smart…a little headstrong…but smart. She won't get involved….right?"

Akira was planning on reassuring Athrun and quelling his developing fears when reality hit her full force and she suddenly remembered her mission. Sakura's mission. She shouldn't even be talking to Athrun. Normal people don't understand them…right?

'_Damnit…_' she thought.

Athrun swallowed hard as Akira fidgeted with her hands, "Akira…?"

It was a horrible silence. Athrun was determined to wait for a reply but found his eyes sliding shut of their own accord, sending him spiraling into a much needed sleep.

Taking her cue to leave Akira stood up without so much as a glance as Athrun's troubled sleeping face and slipped from the room, slowly sliding down onto the floor, her back resting against the floor, "I don't know what to do anymore…" she whispered in a forlorn, morbid voice.

The voice of someone who didn't expect God to give them the time to figure things out before the thread of their life was cut….

-0-

Ichigo: Well...did you like it?  
Aki-chan: Did ya!? Did ya!?  
Chie: Don't forget to comment please!  
Everyone: Stay tuned for our next chapter!

PS: "Uguui" utter jibberish. And the flower references in the KiSaku(Kira and Sakura) scene were a reference to Sakura's name which means "cherry blossom" which is a flower with only a two week lifespan that blooms in the beginning of April generally.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ichigo: nyaaa, sleepy…  
Aki: Don't fall! We've got an action packed chapter coming up!  
Chie: Hang in there!  
Ichigo: I'm hanging! I'm hanging!  
Aki: oh, and before we forget, chapters should come quickly now…since Ichigo swallowed her pride and now lets us help write so it goes faster and she doesn't get as tired.  
Ichigo: Nihahaha….hope the Archangel's a little less boring with Hikaru around. It'll get more interesting as Sakura starts to warm up to everyone, she IS Akira's twin after all, there's gotta be SOME similarities…  
Aki: With that said, enjoy and onto the disclaimerrrrrr!!!  
Chie: ….wait….WHAT'S WITH THAT ENDING!?!?!?!!)

Disclaimer: Neither I (Ichigo), Aki, or Chie own in anyway, shape or form: Gundam Seed. Our ownership extends only to Sakura Rie, Akira Rie, Chieko Haruno and Hikaru Koboyashi. So don't even think about bringing out your men in black suits!!!!!

Chapter 5: Protecting the Cherished

"Kira!"

"Heyyy! Yama-kunnn!!!"

Surprised, Kira turned to find his friends coming down the corridor towards him all sporting new wardrobes, the most distinct article being blue jackets just like Kira's own on the boys and pink ones of a similar design on the girls.

"Tolle, everyone…." Kira looked them up and down a second time, puzzled, "What's up with those outfits?"

"We thought we'd help out with the ship's jobs," Tolle explained, "You're lacking manpower right?"

"They said if we wanted to get onto the bridge we'd have to wear these." Kuzzey explained tugging awkwardly on his blue jacket.

"Meanwhile, while everyone else is on the bridge…" The new addition to the group, Hikaru, drawled putting her elbow on the shorter Sakura's head, "Either me or Sakura are on stand-by. We're your back-up pilots, ya know."

Suddenly there was something akin to a retching sound, not unlike the sound someone makes when they're choking and trying not to upchuck their dinner, "What!?"

Hikaru blinked her lips twitching in a grin in mild-amusement, "Well, what did you expect Yama-kun? We're the only other coordinators on this ship, if you can't pilot that thing who else is gunna, hm?"

The brunette coordinator wouldn't answer her though. In fact, Kira Yamato was completely still. Or, he appeared to be at least. If you looked closely at his right hand you could see that he was gripping it tighter and tighter with each passing second. And once you could see that you could see his frame vibrating from minute trembling.

Miriallia's eyes softened, "Kira…"

"Kira-chan…" Sakura gently closed her hand around his that was closed around the railing, she was then silent until Kira looked her in the eyes, then she smiled, "We'll be careful, really. The whole reason we're doing this is because we want to help you and protect you as much as you do for us. I promise nothing bad'll happen."

Finding himself unable to speak or look at Sakura's face any longer, Kira adverted his amethyst dyed gaze and stared at the wall beside him.

Sakura's shoulders sagged and she looked down dropping her hand, she hated seeing him like this, "Kira-chan…"

Tolle looked around for a moment, before deciding the heavy mood needed to be lifted, "These uniforms are pretty lame though. The ZAFT uniforms look much cooler-OW!"

Hikaru sighed, shaking her head as she lowered her hand, "Then go join ZAFT, idiot. Or would you rather trade jackets with me? Pink is closer to red then blue after all."

"N-No thanks…I'm fine." Tolle rubbed his head where it had been dealt a swift blow, "Jeez…what's with girls abusing me…?"

"It's 'cause you're an easy target, you never fight back."

"Ah, whatever…"

With a sigh Miriallia grasped Tolle's ear tightly in her hand and tugged resulting in the boy producing a high pitched yelp of pain which spurred Hikaru to inquire his actual age after he began complaining in a fashion not unlike that of a child.

Tolle rubbed his ear, "So this is what they mean by tough love…"

"Yeah, yeah," the bluenette replied as she began pushing the boy down the hall, "Start walking or it's gunna get even tougher."

"Er…well….bye…?" Tolle waved pathetically over his shoulder not quiet sure what to do about such a pushy girl.

"Everybody, hurry up!" Hikaru yelled over her shoulder prompting everyone but Sakura, whom waved and wished them all good luck, and Kira, whom was simply too stunned and saddened to move, to follow her.

Once the group was out of sight Sakura dropped her hand, sighed and spun around and fixed Kira with a steady, blue tinted gaze, "You're angry aren't you?"

Kira finally looked up fixing her with his gaze just as she was him, "No…just surprised."

Sakura sighed once again and covered his hand again with hers and didn't move it this time, instead giving it a squeeze, "I don't want you to go out there. Please…please don't fight." sensing Kira was about to interrupt she cut him off with a surprisingly harsh look; "It's what I want, what I want from the bottom of my heart. You're too good a person to go out there and fight, once you get out there…you'll never be the same…" she cast her eyes to the floor her head suddenly colliding with Kira's shoulder, as though she didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore, "I don't want you to change, Kira-chan's perfect the way he is."

"A-Ah…" the brunette stuttered his face heating up.

"Let me go instead of you, Kira-chan…"

Shocked Kira grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, "No, not if I can help it…"

"But!" she interjected, "Think about it Kira-chan! You don't want to fight! I can be a way out, just say you don't want to and…"

"No!" Kira cut her off this time and shook her hard trying to inject some logic through the thick head she and her sister inherited, "I don't want you out there! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you when it could've been me!"

With a sharp intake of breath Sakura stood there stunned and surprised, and remained there even as Kira floated off wondering what had caused Sakura to change so much during those past few years, while Sakura, upon finally gaining her breath back, hung her head and clenched her fists and even as she walked away composed and calm inside she was sorrowfully crying at the thought that she was still too weak to protect those who mattered most of her: physically and in terms of her will.

And she silently prayed no one would have to pay the ultimate price for her weakness ever again.

* * *

"Oi. You awake in there?" 

Chieko stopped sipping her drink upon hearing a familiar masculine voice and feeling a gloved fist gentle knock on her head and looked up to find Yzak Jule standing over her in his flight suit, helmet tucked under his other arm.

For a moment, Chieko wondered why he was talking to her before she realized they were in the pilots' room off the hanger waiting to engage in battle. Chieko vaguely remembered changing into her flight suit and pinning up her hair fifteen minutes ago afterwards she sat down and began to run scenarios through her head in an attempt to prepare herself…

And just maybe impress a certain silver, platinum-blond with impossibly blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Yzak." she muttered before turning back around and watching the mechanics work through the wall-sized window.

It was Chieko's lack of response that really set something off in Yzak. He was worried. He could only assume it was because if she was in a state of depression or in a bad mood it may affect the outcome of the mission, it was the only reason Yzak deemed logical enough to cause him to speak again, "Oi. You ok?"

"Eh?" she muttered as she tilted her head back over the edge of the couch and viewed him in an upside-down fashion, "Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"Well…." was he actually reluctant to answer? he wondered, "It's 'cause you're normal….for an average person…"

"So, basically, 'Why haven't you jumped me yet?'"

"Erm…well…" Yzak muttered surprised at his own discomfort at such bluntness, "Yes…let's go with that." he said as he hoped over the back of the couch and took a seat.

The red-head giggled and hugged him tightly around his waist, "Since you missed it so much."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered forcing down a pink dust and averting his visage and rolled his eyes.

Chieko giggled and poked his cheek, "You know the eye rolling doesn't have much effect when you're blushing."

Yzak snorted, silently cursing himself, "Whatever."

"Kyaaaa!" she hugged him again, "You're so cute!"

"J-Jeez!"

Chieko pouted and turned away crossing her arms, "Fine! I won't hug you, or talk to you, or jump on you randomly, or anything else I normally do."

Now, when Yzak first met her, he would've considered such a statement a dream come true. But now…not so much. But he had an image to maintain, so what's a guy to do?"

"Hmphf!" Chieko said as she heard Yzak "mm-hmm" in a none-commentary fashion and deciding she was done talking to "Mr. Sour Puss" got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Yzak called over his shoulder, "Watch yourself out there alright!"

"Hiiiiiiii!" Chieko chirped as the door opened and revealed Akira walking down the hallway.

"Huh? Wha? Who?" the blond stuttered whipping her head around before finally turning and spotting Chieko, "Oh, hi!"

Chieko stared her eyes bulging out of her head, "Why are you…? How did you…?" she muttered staring at the object Akira was clutching.

"I-It's not mine!" Akira weakly protested as she hid the object behind her back and slowly began backing up, "Ahahahaha! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt you and Yzak! I'll just…um…be leaving now!"

Chieko snorted causing Akira to sweat drop and Yzak, whom joined Chieko a few moments after her greeting to Akira, raised an eyebrow, "How did you get in?" Yzak muttered causing Akira to sprint down the hall.

The red-head sighed and grabbed her helmet back up off the ground since she dropped it and began fingering her hair, '_I wonder how long it would take for my hair to grow back…having hair this long and putting on a helmet can be very troublesome…_'

Yzak, on the other hand, was scratching his head sincerely stunned and surprised, "A random civilian gets a hold of a ZAFT uniform….I've seen it all."

Snorting lightly Chieko walked off leaving Yzak, like so many other males, to wonder what exactly was wrong with the other gender of the human race…

* * *

"Where'd she go?" a frustrated Athrun quietly raved to himself as he ran his hand threw blue tresses, "'Cause I went off looking for Akira I'm late myself! When I….!" suddenly Athrun felt a solid weight collide with him and he let out a cry of surprise as he grasped their arms and steadied them, "Whoa! I'm sorry Miss!" 

"I'm fine!" the girl reassured him, "Sorry about that!"

Athrun had just released the girl and they both seemed to be preparing to continue on their way when he noticed something. Blond hair….red hair ribbons….and a glint of purple.

With lightning, quick Coordinator reflexes Aegis' pilot had reached out and snagged the girl's wrist and spun her into a wall so he could see her face, "Akira!!!" he cried out in surprised when he recognized the very girl he had been searching for moments ago, "What are you….what!? You're stealing now!? Akira, you need to stop doing this stuff!"

"Hey!" Akira protests smoothing out her pink skirt that had come with the red ZAFT jacket, "I'm not stealing!"

"What do you mean you're not stealing!? How else could you have gotten this uniform!? You never went to the acade…."

"I-I really need to go…" Akira's words cut through the tyrant as a sweatdrop made its way down the side of her head.

"To return this? Damn right you do!" Athrun was shaking his head from side to side at this point in disbelief, "Akira, if you just stay quiet, don't cause any trouble and stay on this ship without causing any trouble and let me look after everything…"

"NO!" Athrun's voice failed him and he gaped a bit at the sudden outburst, "I-I mean…I can't return this…or stay put….I'm part of ZAFT now…now…if you'll excuse me…"

"WHAT!?" Athrun cried suddenly placing his hands on either side of Akira's head effectively caging her, "What did you just say!?"

"I…I'm….a part of ZAFT now…" she muttered finding it extremely difficult and uncomfortable to be under Athrun's interrogative gaze.

"NO! I can't….I WON'T allow this!" the boy protested slamming his hands against the wall causing Akira to wince as they came dangerously close to hitting the side of her head, "Just wait a little longer, Akira! Just a little longer! Soon, really, soon we can send you to PLANT then back to Earth! If you just be good and let me handle everything for just a little longer, you can go home! Just let me protect you a little longer…"

"I CAN'T! I…I'm tired of waiting! I…don't want to go back to Earth! You're not handling this by yourself either! I made my decision!"

"B…But! Akira…! Sakura….! You can't just leave whenever you want! If you're ordered to attack that ship….attack Sakura…!!!"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered and pushed him away and quickly continued to her intended destination.

Not intent on letting her escape Athrun called after her "Akira! Akira! Wait!!" silence. She had escaped leaving an emotionally confused and frustrated Athrun stuck in place. "Akira…"

Meanwhile… it seemed that a fellow pilot had overheard the conversation. Chieko was at the other end of the hall ducked in a corner. _'So that was why she…'_

* * *

Launched, and ready to fight upon given orders Athrun opened up a communications link, 

"Akira…are you sure?" it seemed right that he ask. After all, they were in space, minutes away from a battle and there was always the possibility that…

"Mm! I'm sure…don't worry about me!" Akira chirped forming the universal peace sign with her forefinger and middle finger.

"When you say it like that I do get worried..."

"Tch, just stay back Rookie, you're just dead weight" Either Yzak felt a mushy talk coming on or...he was prone to ruining moments…which in turn, caused a very irritated Akira.

"Go shove your face in a hole why don't you?"

"Why don't you go home and play? You act like your five" glared the fellow Duel pilot.

"They told me I was supposed to baby-sit a three year old with a temper" was her snappy retort, causing Chieko to giggle.

"That was probably cause they thought you could relate to him…HEY! YOU BI…!!!!!"

"YZAK!" Chieko cried horrified.

Seemingly satisfied and feeling triumphant, Akira crossed her arms sporting a smug look on her face. Battered, but not completely out of the competition yet, Yzak spoke up, but not with a retort. Instead…he very offered a few wise words…a very un-Yzak like thing to do…

"You shouldn't take your hands off the controls Rookie. Someone could attack you before you can react."

"Whateverrrrrrrrrrrr."

"He's right Akira" Athrun's voice chimed in.

"I know, I know, this isn't the first time I've been in one of thes…I…I mean…yeah! Of course! Right!"

Having a questioning look and just about to respond Athrun was cut short of those thoughts when view of the Strike and Kira caught his eye causing him to fly off on his own, _'Kira...'_

Spotting the Aegis, Kira too, flew on ahead for it. '_One unit…'_ he thought as he recalled a conversation with Mwu, _'"Protect" he says…'_

Upon reaching impact Athrun drew his beam saber flying past the Strike only to turn around to face it, "Kira!"

"That mobile suit…Athrun!"

"Stop this Kira! Put away your beam saber Kira! We're not enemies! Right!? Why do we have to fight!? You're also a coordinator! Sakura too! Why do you fight against us!?"

Deep in thought and without a response Kira gripped his controls tightly.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the battlefield, Yzak seemed to be barking orders….

"I'm going to take care of that mobile suit with Athrun, you three take the rest!"

"Jeez… always wants to be part of the big picture" Chieko spat not content with her orders.

"No complaining!"

Annoyed Chieko retorted "You're not there yet?"

"……shut up and do your work!!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Athrun and Kira, the Aegis had finally managed to cut off the Strike…. 

"Stop it Kira! Why are you in the Earth Alliance!? Why do you ally yourself with Naturals!?"

"But my friends...Sakura...they're on that ship... They're on board!" Kira felt a growl work it's way from his chest and stuck itself in his throat, he was getting sick and tired of being accused of committing misdeeds by a hypocrite, "You too! Why Zaft!? What are you in the war!? "I hate war" You said that, didn't you!? Why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because Naturals who don't understand built that thing!"

"Heliopolis is neutral! Huh…!?" Now, Duel had decided to make an appearance taking shots at the unexpecting Strike, streaking for the dark cover space had provided.

"What the hell are you waiting for Athrun!?"

"Yzak...!"

"X-102, Duel… Then that's also…" Kira muttered as he quickly called up the Duel's schematics onto a screen off to the side from the main viewer.

Relentless and determined, the Duel fired and shielded itself in an attempt to take down its foe, Strike, '_With those__manoeuvres…is he trying to escape!?'_

Deciding just dodging would do the Strike no good, it took aim and fired, only to have Duel dodge engaging what seemed like an endless repeated battle. Fed up, the Duel drew its beam saber attacking violently against the Strike.

From a distance the Buster could be seen coming into range, most likely to assist its team mates, "Yzak!" Dearka yelled firing his riffle, "What are you doing Athrun, Yzak? Bring him down!"

"Dearka!"

"Athrun!" Blitz too, had now come to assist.

"Vesalius is damaged?"

"How!?!?"

"Orders for us to withdraw!?"

Annoyed and wanting the get the job done Yzak fumed. "Shit! Retreat signal!? As if I'll let them, even if it's just this unit!"

Athrun, knowing it was an order, and orders must be followed, attempted to converse and persuaded his prideful team mate, "Yzak! It's a withdrawl order!"

"Shut up coward!"

Needless to say, the Strike was having its own difficulties. '_Damn…! At this rate…'_

Apparently luck was not on the Strike's side, for as careful and precise as his aim was Kira has run out of ammo. "The power's out!?" he cried in horror.

Taking advantage of the fact that Phase Shirt Armour was no longer in tact the Duel readied itself for an attack, "I've got you now!!!"

Sensing he was no longer a match for 4 mobile suits Kira felt escape was his only option…but with his Phase Shift no longer operational a single, well placed shot would tear the Strike, and him, to shreds, and with a constantly draining power supply Kira didn't know if he'd be able to squeeze the power he needed for a speedy escape. He was practically a sitting duck!

Determined to try, Kira started the thrusters and began pulling away. But the world was in slow motion now…and Kira's coordinator mind had calculated his fate: He wouldn't be able to get away in time! Horrified Kira could only stare as the Duel approached….it's saber readied to make a clean strike and split him in two…

_CRASH!!!!_

Kira felt his body jolt as….something collided with him….something that was towing him, moving him!! But…what….? How…?

Despite his situation Kira could hear himself groan as a unit approached, thankfully though, this one wasn't a Gundam…

"Hey! Where did everyone go!? Me and Chie were left to fight the ship ourselves….KIRA?!"

"Akira!!" cried Athrun.

Now that Akira had joined the fray around the Strike, the only person who was left alone with the Archangel was…

"Chieko!? Oh never mind! What are you doing Athrun!?" snapped Yzak.

"I'm capturing this unit!"

"Why the hell…!?"

"We're ordered to destroy it! Stop doing things on your own accord!" was Dearka's response.

"It's better to capture it if we can! Retreat!" Nicol, the calm one, suggested.

Needing back up and wanting it fast Chieko's unit opened up a line with her team mate, "OH YEAH! LEAVE CHIEKO TO FIGHT THE SHIP HERSELF! THANKS A LOT! E-Eh…!? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

The line went dead.

Realizing just what may have happened Yzak desperately tried to reach her, panic rising with every syllable soon consuming him entirely, "CHIEKO?! CHIEKO!? CHIEKO!?!?"

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing but the sound of an explosion far off in the distance…and silence fell on all lines as, suddenly, a heavy weight dropped into the young pilots' guts…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Starting Point

"Crap!" Akira cried shaking herself out of her stupor at hearing silence from Chieko's unit. Fearful for her friend's safety Akira wheeled her mobile suit around and shot back towards the Arcangel and Chieko.

Stirred from their stupor by Akira's curse, one-by-one the remaining ZAFT pilots shook off their "sleep", it felt like it had been hours, but they knew it had only been seconds. Seconds that, during which, horrible feelings plagued them, dwelling just below the surface of their conscious. But now, fully awake, the feelings were resurfacing

Their feelings ranged from worry to anxiety to guilt…one pilot's emotions however…were becoming steadily buried under an ever mounting rage that soon consumed the tender emotions once shown in deep, cerulean eyes….and, in need of a release, the pilot, now thoroughly tormented by his grief released the anger at the only reasonable target…

"ATHRUN!!!!!"

Athrun winced as Yzak yelled his name. Never had Athrun heard his name said with such venom and pure hatred. It wasn't…a pleasant experience …

"Athrun?" Kira's voice broke through to Athrun, his voice meek and uncertain, "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm taking you to the Gamow!" The bluenette snapped at his childhood friend before being consumed with guilt. He shouldn't be irritable with Kira….

"Stop joking!" Kira snapped back feeling as irritable as Athrun had, almost as if the irritability was an audible virus transmitted through the radio, "I'm not going to a ZAFT ship!" he spat out, his voice dripping in venom.

"You're a coordinator!" was the protest offered, "Sakura and Akira as well! You're BOTH one of us!"

"No!"

"We can get Sakura from that ship…"

"NO!" Kira spat out his anger bringing his blood to a boil and his temper to a blazing point, "I'm not going to ZAFT! Sakura won't either!!!"

"Stop your nonsense, Kira!! You WILL come! Otherwise…" Athrun licked his lips suddenly nervously, "Otherwise…I'll have to fire at you!!"

Amethyst eyes widened significantly, "Athrun…"

"My mother died in the Bloody Valentine…" Athrun muttered turning his gaze to the side, as though he'd people able to avoid looking at the image of Junius Seven exploding on the view screen in the streets of PLANT the year previously, "I…!"

Whatever Athrun was exactly, Kira never found out, for at that moment a pink mobile armor appeared out of the abyss of space and began firing upon the Aegis.

"Mobile armor?" the tanned Dearka asked a bit surprised.

"Athrun!" Nicol cried in warning.

"Dammit!" Athrun cursed bitterly as he was forced to release the Strike in order to revert to the Aegis's mobile suit mode so he could return fire without blasting the Strike to pieces.

"Lieutenant La Fllaga!" Kira breathed surprised.

"Retreat!" the older male instructed, "The Arcangel will launch the Launcher! There's still a big one behind us! Gear up! Hurry!"

"I understand!"

"Kira!!!" Athrun cried horrified as he watched his friend take up, "Dammit!" he cried as he found pursuit of Kira currently impossible with La Fllaga's mobile armor firing upon him heavily.

Unfortunately, Yzak had no such restriction and had chosen a new, more suitable target for his grief-fuelled anger, "That guy…!"

"That idiot…" Dearka muttered as he prepared to help his team-mate only to find his best friend zip past him, "Yzak!!" Dearka sighed shaking his head of wavy blond hair before taking after his best friend after receiving no reply, "Nothing but idiots here." he mumbled.

"I won't let you!!" Yzak cried vehemently as he charged towards the Strike riffle drawn the Strike almost lined up in his cross-hairs.

Kira licked his lips, his tongue poking out a bit, tunnel vision focused on the replacement equipment heading his way, "Here it comes…"

Taking his mark Yzak fired a shot from the Duel's beam riffle and watched with baited breath as it sped towards the Strike…

…and gave a whoop of victory as the ball of energy hit it's mark, a large ball of smoke caused by the massive explosion emanating from the enemy mobile suit's last location.

"I got him! I got him!!!" Yzak was elated, an emotion not many would associate with the hot-blooded teen. Yet…the emotion seemed fitting giving the circumstances. It seemed that Yzak Joule has destroyed the Strike and accomplished the mission and, in an odd paradox, avenged Chieko…

Unfortunately…this battle would not be won by him….and his quota of luck would take another depleting blow as a beam rifle was fired from within the smoke, nearly severing the arm of Yzak's mobile suit, and the Strike rose from the ashes and took on a defensive position in front of the Archangel.

"G-Guys!" the blond female pilot squeaked, fearful of the retort she understood to be inevitable "I-I need some help here! It's Chie's unit! I can't get through to her!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yzak suddenly felt the need to throw himself back into his seat as Akira's voice raised to an angry octave, "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME! I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF SHE'S ALIVE OR NOT!!"

The latter comment struck Yzak hard. It was a kick in the rear. No more coaxing would be necessary, for while the others began their Yzak was speeding his way to Akira's coordinates, praying that God would be kind to him for once…and deliver Chieko salvation…

_BANG!_

"You bastard! What were you trying to do!? If you had not pulled some _stupid_ stunts…! Look what happened!!!" another resounding bang sounded as skull met hard metal, "Look at what happened to Chieko! It's all _your_ fault if she doesn't make it! _Yours_ Athrun! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Dearka glanced at the scene from the corner of his eyes, voicing his opinion over the third bang that sounded as Yzak slammed Athrun against the locker again, "It was a total failure…thanks to your insubordination!"

With a soft woosh Nicol and Akira, the two pilots who had brought Chieko to the infirmary so her wounds could be tended too, entered the room, both stunned at the scene before them.

Akira's eyes grew wide in surprise and mild panic, "A-Ah! What are you doing!?"

"Please stop it! In a place like this!" Nicol drew closer hoping to be able to intervene if things grew more hostile.

"We attacked with four units! No! Six! And we still weren't able to bring them down! Even without the Rookie we should've still been able to! That's humiliating! And look what it got us! Look what happened!"

"Even so, blaming Athrun won't change a thing, right?" Akira said pouncing on Yzak's words, hoping to defend Athrun, "Why don't you just go see her!?"

"What would you…! WHAT WOULD AN OUTSIDER UNDERSTAND!?"

Hurriedly Akira flattened herself against the wall as Yzak shoved Athrun away and left the room his temper still aflame and in a foul mood, Dearka following him and softly shutting the door.

"Athrun…" Nicol began softly, "I too, think that it wasn't like you…but…"

"Could you…just leave me alone for a bit, Nicol?" the young Zala asked softly as he left the room hastily followed by Akira.

Akira leaned against the door once it slid shut behind her and curiously watched Athrun as he contemplated for a moment before slamming his fist into the right wall with enough force to push him to the other side of the hallway, "Kira…"

Everything was falling apart. His meticulously planned plan was falling apart at the seams. He had it planned almost to the most minute details. He and Kira would reform their bond and together form a plan to retrieve Sakura from that Earth Alliance ship…and they would execute it and bring Sakura back amongst her fellow Co-ordinators and back to her sister…

And then…and then…

Athrun could once again start living. It would be like back when they all lived in Copernicus, where they played together, ate together, and spent every possible moment together. It would have been perfect…just perfect…

Would, unfortunately however, was a word that describes the past, something that could've been…but won't….

"Athrun…"

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice and he turned slowly, "Akira…"

Akira swallowed hard at the heartbreaking look on his face and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Athrun moved towards the window and pressed his hands against it letting the cool glass touch his forehead, "Why…?" he asked in a sad tone, "Why…?"

Akira looked at his back with a sad gaze. She could understand his sentiments. Life was falling apart around him. Athrun, she knew, was the type of person who liked to have a clear picture of their future ahead, one that encompassed his hopes and dreams. Once that picture was made it would be painstakingly tended to, protected by glass and a frame of support to ensure it wouldn't be damaged.

But…the glass was cracking for Athrun. The frame was growing weaker. Its contents, Athrun's precious dreams, were becoming increasingly close to being torn in half.

Athrun couldn't protect it alone anymore…and the times they were in wouldn't offer their support either…

"Athrun…" she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, "I'm here. It's okay…"

He shut his eyes pushing back the desperate tears, tears he wished to shed for his mother, for future comrades that would die, for Kira and Sakura….for Akira, "Thank you…" he muttered.

'_No matter what…please God…please…just let me keep her…let me have her near…just until…I can walk on my own again…_'

line break

"God…Sa-ku-ra! L-i-s-t-e-n to me! If you push yourself too much…"

"But Kira-chan would've come to see me already. Something has to be wrong."

"How'd you know that's what he'd do? You haven't seen him in, what? Seven years?"

"It's something he'd do. Kira-chan's always been too kind for his own good."

Hikaru opened a green eye to peer at Sakura as they walked towards the hanger, "Kinda like you…?"

"I wish. You know people with mine and Onee-chan's…'condition' are more selfish then selfless."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say."

Finally reaching the hanger, Sakura's blue eyes immediately searched out the Strike. She was surprised to find a crowd of mechanics, as well as Lieutenant La Flaga, gathered around the cockpit and without a second thought she pushed off the ground and floated towards the mobile suit Hikaru chastising her under her breath from the ground.

"What's wrong?"

La Flaga turned to look at Sakura as she came up alongside the group, "Oh, the kid won't come out. Think if we let you in you can get him out."

"Mm."

A few moments later the group of people had forced open the hatch and Sakura ducked inside and began freeing Kira from the restraints, "Kira-chan? Kira-chan? It's ok now. It's all over," she spoke softly as she pried his hands of the controls and pulled off his helmet, "It's over now. We're all safe. You're safe."

The young boy was still visibly shaken. For a few moments he could only stare at his hands and then, almost as though he was unsure that the voice that was Sakura's was speaking the truth, he raised his eyes to meet the blue of Sakura's. Overcome with relief he shut his eyes and let his body limply fall forward.

"K-Kira-chan?" surprised Sakura caught him in an awkward embrace as he fell onto her, "What's….?" she stopped when Kira shook his head lightly and rested his forehead against her shoulder trying to regain his composure.

"There, there…it's ok now…" she awkwardly patted his head, "It'll be ok."

"Y-yeah…you're right…"

They pulled away and Sakura, a bit unsure of what to do, formed a 'V' with her index and middle finger and gave him her best smile, "We'll always be here for Kira-chan…definitely, definitely! I will too, even if…" she paused, frowning before lightly rapping herself on the head with her knuckles, "The only thing I can do is smile. We all do what we do 'cause Kira-chan means a lot to us. So, come to us…me…if you need us. Just tell us! Ok?"

Kira nodded allowing himself to smile a little, "Mm, thank you." he blinked as he noticed Sakura tightly grip her jacket, "Sakura…? Oi, Sakura!" he cried surprised as Sakura turned her back towards him and clambered out of the Strike, "Sakura!" he watched from the opening of the hatch in surprise as Sakura ignored his calls and floated to the ground and left the hanger without a word, "Sakura…"

Once out of the hanger Sakura let her footsteps slow and overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness she pitched forward into Hikaru's waiting arms…

"It's starting….isn't it Sakura…?"

"Mm…"

"Damn it…"

"It's ok….they won't know…"

"If you collapse in front of them…"

"It's ok….I won't….even if I do….they'll just think I have a fever…"

"…'cause it's what Kira'll say…right?"

"Yeah…"

Hikaru was frowning now, seemingly contemplating, "I hope you're right…" she muttered as she pulled Sakura along, praying to get to Sakura's room before Kira or someone else found them.

Though…despite what Sakura said, Hikaru knew it was only a matter of time before their secrets would have to be revealed…the secrets Akira, Sakura, Hikaru and the others like them out there guarded with their life…

They had reached their starting points…

But where would the end point be…?


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo: Nyaaa Wow! We posted up two chapters so fast!  
Chie-chan: Yzaaaaaaaak  
Aki-chan: Uh-oh...  
Ichigo: Uh-oh...  
Chie-chan: Ehehe! Yzakkkk...

Ichi & Aki: DISCLAIMER! We do not own Gundam Seed! Or any of their mobile suits and such. They belong to their respectful owners!

Ichigo: Now, enjoy! Chapter 7 of _Gundam Seed: Project ANGEL  
_

Chapter 7: Spring's Monologue

"Er…"

The young nurse turned from her desk and eyed the pilot who had just spoken, "Yes?"

"Is…Chieko Haruno here…?"

"Yes, she is…" the nurse turned her head glancing over at one of the curtained beds before turning her eyes back to the young pilot pushing some stray brown strands out of her eyes, "I actually have to meet with the doctor…could you possibly stay here until someone comes back?"

A frown. Then silence…an uncertainty flashing across cerulean eyes that rarely showed such depth. The nurse tried her best not to smile as she watched his eyebrows furrow into an angry line as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation, "I'm…her team mate…"

The young lady smiled, "Perfect."

And with that she was gone, her shoes clacking across the room. The boy stayed silent long after the door had slid shut behind her. Finally, courage gathered, the young man approached the curtained bed…and pulled the curtains away; praying that whatever awaited him behind the curtain wasn't as horrible as what he imagined…

"H-Haruno…?"

Slowly Chieko turned her head, green eyes searching for the guest. Once she found him she hurriedly attempted to sit up.

"O-oi!" there was a loud clatter as he dropped his helmet in his haste to push her down back onto the bed by her shoulders, "Lie down! You need to relax!"

Chieko smiled as she spoke in a low and soft voice, "You came to visit me…" her eyes closed as her smile widened, "Yzak…"

"J-just rest!" he was obviously flustered and disturbed. It wasn't often a girl smiled 'cause of him after all…

"Jeez…I've rested enough…" she crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her head towards the ceiling, the faint scrapping of metal on the tiled floor telling her Yzak had dragged a chair over and had sat down.

"Idiot! You obviously haven't rested enough if you're still here!" he snapped turning a faint shade of red when Chieko looked at him in shock, "S-Sorry…" he mumbled dropping his voice to a softer tone.

Chieko couldn't help but smile slightly, '_He's trying to get that edge out of his voice…what an interesting guy you are…Yzak_…'

"Why are you sorry?" she asked smirking, "For yelling?"

"No!" she smiled as his face turned red, "For leaving you with that rookie! You got hurt 'cause it was just the two of you!"

"No," she shook her head trying not to dislodge the carefully wounded bandage from around her head, "She did pretty good out there…considering she's a rookie and all…"

"Really!? T-Then how did you…!?"

"I was worried since you were all gone, so I told her to go get someone to help us out," she took a deep breath, "Then I was left to fend for myself, and I was doing an awesome job too! Then things started to get out of hand so I called you guys. Then I saw this light coming towards me and then it all went black and I went numb…"

Yzak sighed as he noticed the tears welling in the corner of her eyes, "Idiot…you don't have to talk if it's gunna make you cry…" suddenly both Yzak and Chieko's eyes widened as they realized that one of Yzak's fingertips had made contact with one of her tears and Yzak hurriedly jerked the offending hand back, "I'll…I'll get the back at the bastards for you…"

"Thank you Yzak…"

"J-Just get better…" damn it all. He was getting unnerved by that stupid smile of hers, "I know you don't like it but, hey, you know how people are. You have to play dead for a few days before they'll let you go."

"I know…god…that nurse needs a kick! I said I'm fine!"

"At least she doesn't need a longer skirt," he snorted, "Dearka'd be in here _daily_ if she did."

Twitch. "Pervert…"

Yzak raised an eyebrow as he reclined the chair back onto its back legs as he rested his own legs on Chieko's bed, "Why do you think he was so thrilled to find out you'd be on our squad…?"

Another twitch. "You didn't give him and…_ideas_…did you?"

"Whaaaaaat? No! I'm not some hormonal crazed pervert. I told him that considering how you were at the academy you wouldn't stand someone like him! Jeez…" he reclined further into the already dangerously unbalanced chair, "Do something nice and this is what I get…that's why women are the wo-WHOA!"

_CRASH!_

"Yzak!?" Chieko crawled over to the edge of the bed and peered down, "Are you alright!?"

But Yzak was already on his feet searing inappropriately as he set the chair on its feet before kicking it over as though he was punishing it for letting him fall, "I'M FINE!" he wheeled around as Chieko burst into giggles, "O-oi! It's not funny! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"B-But…" she sputtered in between bursts of laughter, "You looked…so…cute…!"

Yzak could only stare at her in shock, slack jawed as she continued to laugh. Eventually Yzak managed to gain enough composure to turn his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest. He could swear some of his hair was standing on end.

"Aww…did I upset you…?" she asked as she calmed down wiping tears from her eyes.

"HMPHF! AS IF!"

Suddenly the door wooshed open emitting a nurse and Yzak turned back to Chieko, "I…should go now…"

"Ah…yeah…jeez…I really wanna get out of here…"

"….I'll come visit when I'm off shift. Maybe I'll get one of the desserts from the cafeteria that you love so much…" he muttered as he grabbed his helmet from its spot on the floor and walked out.

"Bye-bye…" she waved at his back before lying back down with a smirk, '_So he does like me huh…? Wonder if I can force a confession out of him…_' her grin widened as she turned onto her side intending to get some sleep, '_This…will be fun...!_'

-0-

"Um…excuse me…"

Silence.

"Um…excuse me…"

Silence once again. This time more strained.

"I can understand why I'm here but…"

"Just be quiet and keep walking already!"

Kira stumbled feeling the gun barrel shoved harshly into his back. A bit irritated he regained his composure and continued walking slowing his pace ever so slightly so that he could draw near with his calmly composed companion.

"Hey…hey…!" he whispered, annoyed when he failed to get a response, "Sakura! Hey!"

A blue eye slide to the corner of it's socket to look at him, "What…?" she whispered.

"Um…well…" Kira faltered a bit startled by Sakura's irritated tone, "Do you know why you're here…? Why they're taking you…?"

Sakura frowned. She had an inkling. No…that wasn't true…she had enough inklings to fill the ink pot. But as she glanced at Kira, she somehow knew this wasn't the time to try and speak something that even resembles the truth, "Maybe it's for insurance."

"Hah…..?"

"Maybe they're gunna shoot me if you don't co-operate."

"I won't let that happen."

"Yeah, yeah…I know, I know…"

"…you okay? Sakura…?"

She was silent, "Just…a little…." she frowned searching for the right word, "Ill."

"Eh!?"

"I thought we said to be quiet!"

Kira's eyebrows furrowed as they continued walking, glancing occasionally back at Sakura. He'd never seen her so calm like this…back when they had been at the end of a gun barrel, back when they first met Murrue, she had been terrified and clung to his arm at even the slightest sign of danger. But now….but now…

He looked at her, '_Sakura's…different now…_'

He frowned in worry as they approached the hanger. He always hated the times when Sakura was ill. Not only did he feel horrible for not being able to help her. He felt as though those times were the times when she suddenly grows up and becomes an adult. The kind that, after learning that they have a terminal illness, spend their remaining time trying to please those around them while growing more and more unhappy themselves. Back as a child he had thought he was just imagining it…but now he felt this more strongly…and it worried him.

'_Sakura…what happened to you…those seven years…we were apart…?_'

-0-

It was the only time Yzak could recall that he visited the infirmary twice in such a short period of time.

Of course…he was just visiting. It wasn't like he cut up his knuckles again punching out some incompetent wannabe…

Dressed in his red uniform Yzak's sure, confident strides took him through the doors of the infirmary, to the bed he knew Chieko was in and he raised a hand to open the curtain...

And promptly tore it shut again.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered and turned his back to the bed and looked at the only other bed in the room…it was empty however, "Dammit…did they move her?"

"Er…no…I'm right here…" the girl, a bright blond hair that fell past her shoulder blades said as she peered from behind the curtain.

"No, no. Not you. Chieko Haruno."

"Yeah…" the girl said pulling the curtain aside as far as she could while staying in the same spot, "I'm Chieko Haruno." she raised her eyebrow as Yzak's jaw went slack, "Yzak, are you okay? Did someone hit you on the head?"

"W-W-W-W-What!?" he sputtered, "Y-Y-Your hair!!!!"

"Ara…you noticed!" she grinned running her fingers through it, "I cut some off and dyed it. Do you like it?"

Yzak wasn't even sure if he heard what she said. His mind was relying. Chieko's hair…her lovely, long, luxurious, shiny, _red_ hair…was now short, untidy, dull, filled with chemicals and was _blond_.

This wasn't right…it was…a capital crime!!!! An outrage!!

"What the…what the…_HELL_ possessed you to do such a thing?!"

"Having long hair in the military can be troublesome at times. Besides…blondes are cute…" looks like all the blond guys on the ship are in danger…stay strong Dearka, "So…I take it you _don't_ like it?"

He snorted, "Do whatever you want…think whatever you want…it…doesn't matter to me!"

She giggled and swung her legs off the bed and walked over poking him in the cheek, "Whatever you say."

He smacked her hand away, "So…how'd you get them to let you dye it and cut it? Probably pulled some stupid stunt…"

"Eh…oh…eheheh…"

He rolled his eyes, "What was it _this_ time? Got yourself caught in the door? Pulled a cry baby act when they didn't buy your excuse saying that you'll get all depressed if you don't?" Chieko formed the peace sign with her middle and index finger, "What a drama queen…"

"Hey!"

"As if fainting at the academy to get out of class wasn't bad enough. I'm surprised anyone bought it after the 15th time."

"GOD!" she smacked him on the back of the head.

"WHAT?!"

"You know, would it kill you to say something nice to me once in a while? Instead of just saying "idiot" and insults all the time?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Yzak felt his anger spike up. She had ruined her hair…the one thing he could admit to admiring and liked…and she was trying to patronize him!?

"You know something Chieko…" she gulped at his tone, feeling as though she had just entered the lion's cage and stepped on its tail, "I'll start complementing you when you can prove to me you're not a spoiled brat that does things for vain and selfish reasons. You wanted to cut your hair…fine, I can understand how long hair could be a problem," he might not _like_ it but he could see the _reason_ behind it.

"What's wrong with dying your hair?"

"People dye their hair 'cause they want to look a certain way or to suit someone else's preferences. No matter how you look at it…" he sat down in the empty chair and rested his foot on his knees and rested his elbow on the opposite knee, his face in his hand, "There was no reason for you to dye your hair other then 'cause you wanted to…actually…no." he glared at her, "You did it 'cause you wanted to see what I'd do right? What the other boys would do…"

"No…" she looked away pink, "I just wanted to try something different."

"Really now? I'm sure Dearka'll be thrilled. His 'kitten' is growing up so fast."

"I could care less about what he thinks. I wanted your opinion. You didn't give me a straight answer, but that's fine. I pretty much know anyway."

He groaned, "You see…this is why women…oh…never mind…" he stood up, "I came here to tell you I'm going to get back at the bastards for you. Nicol has a plan to invade Artemis."

"Good luck. Be careful out there."

"Don't need luck. But yeah, I'll be careful…even though the chances of anything happening to me are non-existent."

"Yeah…sure…of course. What was I thinking? See ya, then…" she watched him leave the door sliding shut behind him, "I'll be waiting for you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Aki: Uwah...another chapter! Wicked awesome! Nyah! Nyah!  
Ichigo: Erm...yes Aki-chan! It is a new chapter! We hope you enjoy!  
Chie: Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Disclaimer: Same as always...We don't own Gundam SEED it belongs to it's rightful owners. We only own our Ocs and any songs Ichi writes for Sakura.**

Chapter 8: Bureaucratic Disaster

"They don't think you're dead you know…"

Sakura's heart staled at the words….this man…he couldn't possibly…!

"Who?" she asked.

"Koboyashi and the others."

"I only know one Koboyashi and she definitely know I'm not dead--"

"But of course, you wouldn't die so easy…" he grinned, "Sakura Rie, #000453."

"What's that?" Sakura asked sound thundering in her ears.

He snorted, "Stop pretending. It's your ID. Your mark…your project number."

Her eyes widened, "You know about it…then it's…" she was horrified, "It's spreading…!"

"Hey, you wouldn't mind working for Eurasia would you? We could use one of your kind and Koboyashi won't give us any of his precious guinea pigs. What a greedy bastard-"

Sakura could feel it happening…the way her heart began to beat faster, and how her blood seemed to bubble along inside her veins and arteries…any minute now it'd break lose and she could break away…she could hear the muffled sounds of someone approaching from outside…the regretful yet determined mumblings…

"Hey! I asked you a question-" he froze when Sakura's blue eyes rose from their fixed spot on the floor to burning holes in him…he didn't like the look, her pupils seemed to have disappeared, filling her eyes with nothing but blue…and yet…they seemed dark and murderous, "Listen…" he said suddenly filled with fear as her hands curled into tight fists, "If it's about the boy, we can get him to come too-"

_BOOM!_

The guards were stunned, confused what to do? Should they find out what had caused the base to vibrant so violently? Or…should they attack the girl who had knocked their leader unconscious with a single upper cut to the jaw?

Before they could decide, Sakura had disappeared from their line of view. They're only clue as to what happened to her, were the sharp pains in their necks as they crumpled to the floor, and Sakura, desperate to avoid the clearly ringing voices that were following her, fading and growing stronger, ran for her life towards the Archangel.

The only conscious person in that hanger was Kira…whose amethyst eyes were wide…his jaw, slack…as he watched the normally sweet and gentle girl run away from the scene of her brutal assault…

Swallowing thickly, the young pilot closed the hatch and hurriedly occupied himself with escaping the base…

All the while praying at the back of his mind…that he never upset Sakura so much as to make her burst out at him the way she did to the general…

If only he knew WHAT the man had said…

"But Akira…doesn't it make sense to go home?" Athrun insisted as he desperately tried to catch Akira's eye. She, however, was avoiding his gaze. And for all their quiet, normal tone of voice…it was clear they were in the midst of some sort of disagreement, "What about your friends?" she avoided his gaze again, "Your family?" again, she dodged the emerald eyes.

"I don't have a home…" she whispered, '_All I have is Sacchan…_'

Athrun was sincerely confused. Did she mean she didn't have a _house_…or did she not have a place to call home? Athrun frowned, his eyes brows scrunching together. He remembered the twins parents… blond, handsome Eito, who was just as shy as his potential son-in-law and his daughter Kira and Sakura could be…and red-haired, gentle yet energetic Aya, whose addicting smile and personality had been inherited by her daughters.

They had always been so kind to Athrun and Kira…letting them stay over even as the two boys fell madly in love with their daughters and grew ever nearer to being teenagers…Athrun remembered the Sundays, the pictures…how Eito would sometimes ruffle his hair in a manner he wished his _own_ father would do…

So why…why did Akira say she had no home…?

Suddenly it clicked….

No…no…it couldn't be…it wasn't possible…

Before Athrun could ask, he caught sight of the very same man he had just been wishing was more like his (hopefully soon to be) father-in-law, and he hastily stood ram-rod straight and saluted sharply.

Akira wasn't too sure what was so special about the greying man, but, since everyone else seemed to hold him in high regard, she hastily bowed.

However…it struck her a moment later that you _weren't_ suppose to bow here and she hastily stood back up straight and snapped a salute, hoping it was the right hand.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, scrutinizing her in detail before he raised his hand, dismissing their salutes, "There is no need to salute me. I am not on this shuttle."

"Eh? But how does that-" Akira fell silent when she felt Athrun give her a gentle nudge.

The damage had already been done though, proof given in the man's venomous glare, "Understand, Athrun?"

"I understand completely." he paused, uncertain, "It's been awhile, Father." he said.

Realizing what was coming, Athrun quickly applied heavy pressure to Akira's toes with his foot, effectively telling her that, despite what how much she wanted to, she couldn't burst out saying, 'What!? He's so ugly! He looks like a potato!!!'

Luckily, Akira got the message and the words died on her tongue…though, to prevent a loud yelp from giving the silent exchange away Akira had to hold her breath, the act inflating her cheeks with air and giving her a look that resembled a puffer fish…

Not the best first impression to leave on your (soon to be, yet hopefully not) father-in-law…

"I know you want to ask questions…" Athrun whispered to Akira as they took their seats aboard the shuttle a few moments later, "Like how you never met him before if he's my father and what he meant by not being on the shuttle…but please…be silent…just this once…"

Akira nodded slowly before turning to look out the window as the shuttle slowly eased out of the hanger and into space for the short trip to the PLANTs, '_I wonder what else I don' t know…I mean…we've been apart for so long…after all…_'

"I agree with the opinion stated in your report." Athrun's father, Patrick (a.k.a Mr. Lumpy Potato as far as Akira was concerned), tapped the mentioned document against his leg, glancing back at his son and the commander. "The problem is that they've developed mobile suits with such offensive power. The pilot isn't important," Akira winced at his words, for Athrun and for herself at the though of Kira, "I've already taken care of that problem."

"Thank you very much. I believed that you would say something like that, Your Excellency."

"Saying that the pilot of the last unit is a Co-ordinator…that kind of report…it would only allow the Conservatives to have more time to create useless resistance."

Creuset looked back at Athrun, "Having to report your own friend has joined the Earth Alliance…it must be hard on you."

"Oh, no." the boy reassured them before _he_ reassured Akira with a quick shake of his head that, no, he _hadn't_ mentioned Sakura. Akira nodded.

"Those people created a mobile suit that has this much potential even when piloted by Naturals. This is what it's all about. Do you understand me, Athrun?"

"Yes. Crystal."

"We have to take things as seriously as possible…in order to end this war quickly…"

As the shuttle fell silent, and Athrun showed no signs of being ready to make eye contact with her, perfectly content with his own thoughts, Akira returned her gaze to the window, '_My battles just begun…_' she thought as she stared at the distant dots that were PLANT, '_Can I still do this…_?'

This is why she hated her 'power' moments the most…

The 'hangover' was killer…

It had been these side-effects and her naturally sickly state that had lead her to become so easily ill…

And _boy_ did she feel sick…

'_I-It's getting worse…_' the blond thought as she navigated through a corridor that seemed to be tipping back and forth precariously as she looked through her eyes that might as well have been red, broken glasses for all the help they did to help her see what was in front of her, '_Water isn't the only thing I'm rationally…_' she thought of the pill box in her pocket, it's few, precious contents clacking together as she swayed back and forth on her feet.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" a familiar voiced asked after a particularly precarious wobble.

The girl blinked, her vision returning to its normal colour scheme and she trailed her eyes up along the length of a blue jacket into concerned amethyst framed by soft, chocolate brown strands…

"Ah!" she stumbled away from him, "I-I'm fine!"

"Ah!" he grabbed her hand, stopping her fall towards the ground, "I should take you to your room…"

"No, no, no! Really! Really! I-I'm just…" she was desperately fishing for an excuse, if she became too sickly Kira might panic and bring her to the infirmary…and even if Natural medical technology was inferior to that of the Co-ordinators…they still could probably see something was a little…off, "Hungry! I'm just hungry that's all! I get…really wobbly when I get too hungry! Ahaha!"

"Want to go to the caf then?"

Damn. Why did he have to be chivalrous _now_ of all times?

"Sure."

Well, what else could she do? If she said no he'd just have taken her to her room…at least this was she could _try_ to ditch him.

"Well, c'mon." Kira pointed in the proper direction and started off, Sakura trotted behind him a few steps, but it took only a few more steps before he saw her pitch forward, only to save herself by grapping the railing along the wall, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with a sceptically raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Totally! I just tripped over my own feet!" she started walking ahead to prove him wrong…only at that moment a shock went through her body, paralyzing her nerves and her brain and she crashed to the floor her hair fluttering in the air like yellow ribbons.

"Ahh! Sakura!!" he rushed over and carefully lifted her onto his back, "I'm taking you to the nurse!"

"N-N-N-N-N-No!" she cried half from her still 'thawing' nerves and half out of nervousness, "I'll just take my medicine!" she scrambled off his back, "I go on duty soon!"

"No, you're not." Sakura's babbling died instantly on her tongue, her mouth drying out as she caught the series edge in the object of her affections normally gentle voice, "You have a fever. There is no way you can do your duties."

"K-Kira…" she stumbled after him as grabbed her wrist and he began pulling her in the opposite direction, towards her room and the nurse's office, "B-But! I can't spend all my time in bed! Once we get to the moon…I'll…I'll be going home! Then I won't see you again…!"

"Yeah but…you mine as well go home feeling better…"

A shock ran through Sakura's system again, an unfriendly male's voice ringing through her head, '_We are all you have now…they're gone because they don't love you…they'll all leave you…no one'll ever want you…we are all you have…this is your home now…remember that. For no one'll ever want you…_'

"I see…" she stopped causing Kira to look back at her, becoming alarmed as tears swarmed her eyes so much her pupils became obscured, "You don't want me around anymore…"

Kira wasn't sure what to do with her crying as bad as she was. What had he said? Did it really matter right now…? Unsure of what to do or think he let his body take over, let his arm tug on hers sending her sprawling into his chest, letting his arms wrap around her back and let his face burrow itself into soft, golden locks, "Shh…"

'_You'll be forgotten…no one will ever remember you…only we will ever care…_'

"You…you won't ever forgive me will you?"

"Of course not…"

'_Love is impossible for you…because as soon as they find out about what you are…_'

"I'll….I'll never forget you either! Because I lo…lo…!"

'_Because when they find out what you are…_'

"Sakura!!" Kira was terrified as the girl slumped against him, face red with fever and breathing dangerously erratic, "Hold on!" he gathered her in his arms and took off, his mind tuning out everything.

'_They will be disgusted…and break your hearts…leaving you all alone…_'

"I love you…" she murmured barely audible.

'_Because you are all unneeded…unwanted…to break them, before they break you…to kill them before they kill you, to sever the connections before they take a hold of you, it is your destiny…_'

Sakura shut her eyes, imagining the dark room she stood in as a child of 6, her sister beside her, the two of them only two faces amongsts hundreds…

'_And if you try to escape your destiny…those you care about…will die…_'

_A click of a gun. _

_BOOM!_

_After that…nothing but screams and panic…and amongst it all the twins sat on their knees, terrified, unable to look away from the persons who had suddenly fallen asleep…_

"This is your first time in a PLANT…isn't it?"

She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at both that fact and having been caught daydream, "A-Ah…yeah…"

The bluenette smiled as the elevator travelled downwards , "I think you'll like it…it tends to be a breathtaking view from up here…though…I'm use to it…"

The smile she returned was sickly sweet, "I see."

"Are you sure…you don't want to go back home?"

A sigh, "Do I have a choice?"

"O-Of course! I just…don't like seeing you fight…I guess it doesn't seem right to see you out there…I'd rather you be somewhere safe…"

A puffer fish face now, "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"That's not what I mean!" he snapped, stunning the girl, "I…uh…" he ran his hands through his blue locks, pushing back his bangs, "Even if you were the best in the world…invincible…untouchable…I'd still worry…because you guys…mean a lot to me…"

"Athrun…"

He had finally released his bangs and looked away from her, the light dusting of pink on his cheeks visible beneath the blue strands.

"You mean…a lot to me…us…too…"

Athrun looked at her a bit surprised, but slowly a smile grew on his face. A genuine one born of relief. Akira wished he'd smile like that more often…

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head, causing her to grasp it tightly in her hands, '_Sacchan…?_'

"Akira? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…"

He pushed back her bangs feeling her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever…Do you have a headache? We can find you some aspirin or…"

"I-It's okay!" she assured him shooing away his hand and her blush.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" she cried thrusting her hand in the air for emphasis making the boy laugh.

"Thank goodness…" he stood straight again and faced forward, '_You can…at least say…'I really like you.' right? I mean…Even if…no…no…she'd understand if I explain it…but…Father…_'

"Speaking of which," apparently Creuset had been talking while their conversation had occurred, "That girl is your fiancée right?" he gestured towards the pink haired teen on the screen located inside the elevator shaft.

Athrun felt as though someone had delivered a strong hook punch into his stomach, '_Why now?!_'

"O-Oh…wow…she's pretty…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Lady Lacus is the representative of the event. Isn't that great?" the man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the trouble he was creating for the young pilots.

"Y-Yes…"

"Each of you have the blood line of Senator Zala and Chairman Clyne. The next generation shall be glorious as well. I'm looking forward to that."

"Thank you very much."

Despite Athrun's crisp, polite and deadpan voice…Akira couldn't bring herself to be relieved, "Congratulations"

"Yeah…" he muttered, and as soon as he did he wished he could deliver _himself_ a swift kick to the groin, just to ensure he'd _never_ waste such an opportunity to set things right by saying something so _stupid_.

'_Why am I so upset…_' she wondered oblivious to Athrun's secret desire to find a way to prevent himself from having children as she looked up at the girl's face, "Lacus Clyne…I understand now…"

"S-She's a singer…so I don't see her much…so…"

"Wow. A singer." her voice was cold, '_Okay! Aki's Confidence Meter: -0!_'

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What are you saying!? Say something to give her confidence!_'

"She's really popular…" strike one. "She reminds me a bit of Sakura." and…a miss, "But she's not really my…"

A hit?

Unfortunately, Akira had tuned him out after the part about her sister and was completely ignoring him.

And strike three…

At that moment…Athrun would've _really_ gotten some satisfaction out of beating his head on the glass window…

_Tap.Thud.Tap.Thud._

"Athrun," you could tell by the tone of the man's voice he was amused, "What are you doing?"

Athrun blinked, registered the pain in his brow, and the fact his hands were pressed against the glass window…apparently he has _literally_ acted out his subconscious desire.

"N-Nothing…" he turned pink with embarrassment, even more so when Akira gave him a look that said she thought he was mental.

'_Urg…women…why do I bother…?_' he sighed and looked at the cause of his current dilemma…unknowingly, subconsciously, registering her slim curves, her youthful face, soft hair and slender legs…

Oh right…there's _that_…

"Athrun."

"Huh?"

He trailed his gaze from her ankles (wondering if they were as slim as the rest of her legs, unable to tell because of her boots) backs to her eyes and saw the glare.

Oops…

"Were you gawking…?"

He swallowed hard.

He was in some _deep_ trouble now….

-0-

Aki: I giggle everytime I read that last part!!  
Chie: Me too! Me too!!  
Ichigo: Haha! Well, please tell us what you think! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

(Ichigo: Oof…sorry for the delay…

Akira: Projects have been murder…so…just go read the chapter ok? (passes out) )

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Seed…if we did…Fllay would've never been created…or she'd have a better personality…

Chapter 9: Kokuhaku/Confession

Athrun Zala tuned out as the members of the council filed out of the boardroom where the meeting had taken place. Despite his sharp salute, he wasn't _feeling_ very sharp at all…he held back a sigh when he caught Akira's eyes and she simply directed her gaze elsewhere.

_Boy_, did he screw up…

"Athrun."

He was almost hopeful…._almost_…that it had been her…he wished it had been Akira's energetic voice that had called his name….but no…no it was a man…

One whose daughter had inadvertently caused Athrun a spot of trouble…

"Your Excellency Senator Clyne!"

"There's no need for formalities."

"No, that's…"

The middle-aged blond man turned feeling as though he was being curiously watched, "And you are?"

Akira looked a little shocked and hastened to stand straighter and sharpen her salute, "A-Ah! Akira Rie!"

Hey, just 'cause he was the father of her sworn mortal enemy…didn't mean she had to look like a slob…

Surprisingly, the man just laughed and waved her off before turning back to the bluenette, "When you're finally back…it seems this time Lacus is working...I wonder when you two are going to have the time to see each other…"

"I'm very sorry." Athrun told the man absentmindedly as he gazed at Akira, trying to convey that the words were for _her_. He was becoming petulant. Akira simply refused to stop giving him the cold shoulder. Though, she seemed more pliable to his wills this time and gave him a slight nod, the action allowing his heart to soar back into its space behind his ribs, leaving it's temporary home inside his boot, where it had plummeted to when his commander had decided to drop a less then pleasant bomb on Akira's head.

Clyne, at the time, had been staring at a large fossilized rock that hung on a wall to the side of the chamber, and thus had missed the quick interaction…whether this was good or bad…Athrun wasn't sure, "There is no need to apologize to me,"

'_Damn, straight!_' Akira thought.

"But, it looks like things are getting worse. I also understand your father's words."

"Athrun Zala! Akira Rie!" the 'bomb-dropper', as Athrun temporarily refers to him as, approached, "We will track down that ship and mobile suit. Laconey and Polt's team will be under my command. Departure is in 72 hours."

"Sir!"

"Your Excellency Senator Clyne." Creuset said with a sharp salute. Athrun and Akira quickly mimicked his actions and fell into a line behind him as the man led the way out of the room.

* * *

'_Say something damn it!_' Athrun thought, his grip on the steering wheel of the car turning his knuckles white. So tight, in fact, that based on the odd shade of purple the white was becoming he might've ruptured a few blood vessels. 

The silence was unbearable. Akira stared out the passenger side window; blissfully oblivious to the fact Athrun's nerves were causing profuse amounts of sweat which, effectively and disgustingly, glued his hair to his nape.

The silence smothered them again as Athrun tried to remain focused on the expanse of pavement before him and Akira on the scenery of the city as they drove past it.

Keeping silent, however, became difficult when the large television screens around the city began to play one of Lacus' music videos… Athrun knew then that he had to summon his courage and tell Akira the truth….before he was caught in a flood with no place to go…

"Y-You know…" Athrun said fiddling with the stick shift, waiting for the light to change, "You know the marriage…is arranged right? I don't want it…"

Akira peered at him curiously now, her attention rapt on the boy, the movement of the vehicle becoming oblivious to her, "I see…that must be hard on you…to say the least…"

"Mm…" Athrun sighed. He wished he had a reason to use the stick shift again. He needed something to occupy his hands, "I really want to pick who I will marry but Father…I just want to tell her…"

'_Great…so there__'s another girl!_' Akira violently shook her head, the act going unnoticed by Athrun, '_I should be helping him! Supporting him! Alright! Do your best, Aki-chan!_'

"Then why don't you tell her? You never know, she may have the same feelings for you!"

Her suggestion was accompanied by a series of curses (she didn't even know were in Athrun's vocabulary until now) as he slammed on the breaks suddenly and was nearly rear-ended from behind. He had no idea he has spoken the bi about wanting 'to tell her…' aloud.

"U-Uh…it's…" he murmured after yelling his apologizes to the other drivers, "It's not…that simple…you see…uh…I can't really talk to her…we…um…were schoolmates a few years ago…and I haven't seen her in awhile. So…it feels weird to ask her if she has someone…already…and…I feel really comfortable around her…and if she starts to dislike me 'cause I like her….then…I don't know what I'll do…"

She was shocked, "Ehhhhhh? But you never know! If you have a chance you should grab it!" she said gesturing wildly with her hands, "Besides, who from school could say no to you? You had a _fan club_ for crying out loud!"

"Yeah…but…" he smiled, "Do you really think I'd_date_ a_fangirl?_"

Akira giggled, "Okay, okay, good point! You win! You win! But!" she returned his beaming smile with her own 1000 watt one, "I still say you should tell her! You never know."

There was silence as Athrun considered her words…

And then…

"I don't mean to pry but…is there anyone you like?"

"A-ah…well…"

She sighed, her hands raising to cover her eyes, "I do…I guess I'm sorta a hypocrite, since here I am telling you to tell the girl you like while, meanwhile, there's someone I like…but…he's kind with another woman…though he doesn't want to be…"

Athrun's heart trilled a little. That sounded a bit like his situation! Maybe if he pried a little more…

"How…how do you know him?"

"Um…" she paused for a moment trying to recall…perhaps covering her eyes with her hand wasn't such a good idea after all…she was becoming sleepy…, "We went to school together a while back…but then we lost contact…so…ya…" she removed the aforementioned appendage from her eyes, her attempts to alleviate her symptoms of an approaching nap failing miserably.

While Akira's heart was slowing down Athrun's was speeding up. The circumstances between him and Akira, and the circumstances between Akira and the boy she liked…were too similar to be just coincidence…surely….if he just pried a little more he'd get his answers…

"A-And? Do you talk to him now?

"Mm…I do…"

'_It is me…it sounds like me…could it be…_' Athrun paused, '_It can't hurt…_'

They were silent for the rest of the trip. When Athrun finally parked the car before some sort of hanger and cut the ignition, he had finally gathered his courage…the time was now.

"Akira…" he paused to nervously wet his lips, thinking in a silly manner his father would certainly disapprove of, that wetting them would make the words slide off them easier, "I don't…really know how to tell you this…but…the girl I like…is you…"

There was silence. Absolute silence.

Athrun bowed his head in shame. It didn't work…surely…he'd look over at her and she'd be staring at him in shock…or worse…she'd be appalled!

"Akira! I…!" he turned desperate to set things right….only to find…

Well…

Athrun could only stare stunned at the scene before him before he began to furiously beat his fists upon the steering wheel he had been grasping so tightly early, swearing furiously in his mind as he did so.

For in the lull of silence that had followed their proclamations…the darkness had overwhelmed Akira…

She had falling deep into a slumber even before they reached the parking lot…

* * *

Athrun jerked out of his thoughts in surprise. He could've sworn…

_Beep… Beep…_

So he hadn't imagined it…

Quickly turning off the hot water Athrun stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself in a fluffy blue bathrobe, grabbed the equally fluffy yellow hand towel from its spot on the counter and exited the bathroom towel drying his hair as he approached the door.

"Who is it?" he called as he fiddled with the control panel beside his door. They had installed a new system. One that allowed one to view the floor outside their door from a camera positioned just above the door frame. Finally figuring out the correct button he pushed it and was surprised to find that on the tiny screen…was nothing…no one was there…and then Akira walked past the screen…and then back again…

Athrun smiled. She was pacing. That's why she hadn't answered his call.

'_She must be nervous about spending our shore leave together…_' he thought with a chuckle as he pressed a button on the control panel.

Akira jumped as she heard the mechanical lock hiss as it unlocked on her third pass… and with the usual mechanical _whoosh_ she was admitted…

And awarding a very pleasant sight of Athrun in just a bathrobe, most of his chest exposed.

Athrun blinked, wondering why she wouldn't enter his room. Slowly, he followed her gaze and noticed his open bathrobe, the water droplets from his hot shower still clinging stubbornly to his skin, a few drops occasionally rolling off and disappearing below his waist and out of sight.

"G-Good morning…" he said, forcing his blush below the surface and repressed a shiver that threatened to wrack his frame as it travelled up his spine, "Come in…" he stepped aside to let her pass…only to watch her run headlong into the bathroom door, her head bowed, her eyes shut, "Are you alright!?" he cried as he hastily tightened his bathrobe so nothing but the skin just below the collarbone showed.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!"

"Be careful…" he warned in a concerned tone as he approached the sleeping and living area of his room as he heard the video-phone go off.

"I-I will!" she promised before allowing herself to slip into her mind and savour the delicious image she had gained…of Athrun with dripping wet hair, dressed in next to nothing…water running down his body…

Ah…imagination…so wonderful…yet such a double edge sword when combined with hormones…

"…personnel are to assemble and board the ship…"

'_Blah. Blah. Blah,_' Akira thought as she tuned out the CIC officer-lady as she turned the corner into the living room area. She had heard this already this morning…she had much better things to do…

Like figure out what in god's name was that blue…_thing_ on Athrun's desk…

"…sorry about that Akira…" Athrun said as he turned off the video-phone and resumed drying his hair, "Looks like we only have today to go around…or shore leave got shortened by 35 hours…so we only have today to go around…"

Or so his Coordinator mind was telling him anyway…('_35 hours subtracted from the original 72 hours leaves 37 hours, which converts into a day and thirteen hours. And since roughly eight of those hours would be spent sleeping that really only leaves a day and five hours…_')

"Eh? Oh! It's alright!" Akira reassured him; not really understanding how drastically 37 less hours can affect her 'Athrun Time.'

Athrun's heart seemed to stutter as he noticed her gazing at the object on his desk with a critiquing gaze, "Do you like these kinds of things? It's a robot pet. It's called a Haro…I made one for Lacus when I was younger and she liked it so it's all I ever give her…" he pulled the towel off his head, his hair hanging in limp waves, '_She wouldn't want one now that I told her that…_'

"They're so cute!"

He jerked, "Huh? R-Really? You…you like it?"

"Of course! They're so cool!" she laughed, "You're really skilled you know that?"

Athrun blushed, "Really? Then…that's good…that's great!" he was beaming as he turned on the small computer-sized television on the desk and began to search through his closet for civilian clothing, "I'll get dressed then we can go get breakfast…my treat!"

"O-Okay…" Akira muttered her cheeks turning pink at the brilliant smile Athrun was flashing her, '_Eek…be strong Aki-chan…!_'

Athrun had dug up his clothing when he paused, surprised. He could've sworn he just heard the news anchor speak Lacus' name…

…_might__jeopardize the ship_.

Startled and now fully paying attention, Athrun crossed the room in three strides, very nearly knocking over the desk chair in his haste to find out what was going on.

_I repeat, the ship heading towards "Junius Seven" for the preparations of the memorial group dispatch, the Silverwind, disappeared last night_.

Emerald eyes widened, "Lacus…"

"…nya…"

A moment later Athrun viciously stuck the off key on the device. Tension hanging thick in the air for a moment before he broke it, "With this development…we'll probably have to leave even sooner…I won't be able to spend all these free days with you…even though I promised. I'm so sorry…"

Akira looked at him for one heart breaking moment before she gently cupped his cheek in her hand, making him raise his head, "It's alright. I understand. These kinds of things are inevitable, right? She is your fiancée, after all."

Athrun looked at her for a moment before he allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face, "Thank you…I'll make it up to you…we can still get breakfast, can't we?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then…" his smile was mischievous now, "Would you mind letting me get dressed?"

"A-Ah!" she had completely forgotten he was still in his bathrobe, "S-Sure thing!"

Athrun watched as she quickly scuttled out of the room, chuckling lightly as the door hissed closed.

'_It looks like I'll have to put off that confession…_' he thought as he pulled on his sweater and reached for the pre-selected jacket that was left lying on the bed, '_Oh well…I'll get to it soon…_' and with that, Athrun quickly toed on some shoes and ventured out into the hallway to join Akira for breakfast…

'_Confession…huh?_' he thought as he drew out his chair and sat down, barely concentrating the printed words of the menu in his hands.

He was recalling a memory…one of his fondest…

How he wished he could make more like them…

* * *

"_Hey…Akira…Sakura…what's this mean?" a young Athrun__ asked as he tapped two messily drawn kanji on the page in front of him. He couldn't have been a day older then twelve…_

_It was their weekly lesson exchange. Since the twins arrived on Copernicus speaking mostly Japanese the two boys had developed something of an exchange program: the girls would teach them Japanese and they would teach the girls English. Even now with the twins fluent in English the lessons still continued…the two boys found the odd, almost drawing like "letters" of the Japanese alphabets interesting._

"_It means "notified white", Athrun."_

"_That's stupid, Kira! How can a colour be 'notified?'"_

_The brunette shrugged, "How should I know?"_

"_Actually' Akira said, '…you know the meaning of the individual kanji right, Kira…"_

"_Hah!"_

"_But they have a different meaning when put together like this…"_

"_What was that you were saying Kira?"_

"_Oh…stuff it will you?"_

_Sakura giggled__ from her spot underneath her bed covers, "It's a kanji compound."_

"_Well…what does this compound mean?" Athrun asked from his spot at the low set table (the one that still gave him leg cramps because its height limited your seating options to your knees, your butt and, on occasion, a cushion.) whose surface he was sharing with the eldest twin, Akira._

"_Yeah…what does it mean?" Kira asked from his spot at the foot of Sakura's mattress._

"_Don't repeat me, Kira."_

"_I said _stuff it_."_

_The twins broke out into identical grins, "Kokuhaku/Confession._'

"_Pfft! What a funny sounding word!"_

"_It's not funny! It's beautiful!"_

_**Whap!**_

"_Ow! Why'd ya have to hit me Sakura?"_

"_Baby! It was a pillow!"_

"_Pillows can hurt too, you know! …they have mass too!!!"_

_Athrun snorted, "Yeah…less then a kilogram of weight."_

"_Why I oughta…"_

_**THUMP!**_

"_OW! What the hell…!?"_

"_REVENGE!"_

"_Ahh! Don't start a fight, you two!"_

"_Athrun!! Kira!!" Akira cried as she leapt up onto the bed in a last ditch effort to avoid the two wrestling boys._

_The girls protests came too late, however, __testosterone had long taken over and the two were grappling around on the floor._

_The twins sighed…they were gunna have a lot of fun explaining the mess and why there were bumps and bruises on the boys' faces when their parents came to get them…_


End file.
